Hermionen päiväkirja
by Emubirdy
Summary: Ideanani on kirjoittaa Hermionen päiväkirja, jossa hän kertoo tapahtumia omasta näkökulmastaan Tylypahkassa oloajaltaan ja ennenkin sitä. Jotkut kohtaukset ovat suoraan kirjoista Hermionen näkökulmassa. Päivämäärät ovat mahd. oikein. Paritukset kirjoista.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermionen päiväkirja**

**25.07. 1990 Ke**

Tänään oli tosi kuuma päivä. Varmaan kesän yksi kuumimmista. Olin aamupäivällä uimarannalla, mutta en käynyt uimassa. Kävin kävelemässä ja miettimässä tulevaisuuttani. Olen tosi onnellinen siitä, että olen menossa syksyllä uuteen kouluun, jossa tapaan uusia kavereita. Tai siis, kun eihän minulla ole vanhojakaan...

Kävelin jäätelökiskalle ja pyysin siltä tosi hyvännäköiseltä myyjältä mansikkasorbetin. Toisaalta olin onnellinen, että minulla oli joku, jolle puhua. Toisaalta taas surullinen, koska ainoa juttukaverini tänä kesänä on ollut se hyvännäköinen jäätelömyyjä. (ja tietenkin sinä, päiväkirjani...) Minusta se tuntui todella nololta ja epätoivoiselta. Äitikään ei ole minulle enää yhtä läheinen, koska hän on ollut koko kesän töissä. Menin kotiin oleskelemaan ja syömään suruuni. Suruun syöminen ei onneksi lihota minua! (koputin kolme kertaa puuta...)

Yhtäkkiä oveen koputti joku. Katsoin kelloa, mutta se oli vasta puoli kaksi. Ei äidinkään pitäisi vielä tulla kotiin ja isäkin oli matkalla ystäviensä kanssa vielä sunnuntaihin asti. Avasin oven. Ovella seisoi tiukan näköinen nainen, joka katsoi minua haukan silmillään ja kysyi minulta:" Oletko Hermione Granger?" Katsoin häntä hänen syvän sinisiin kauniisiin silmiin ja ihmettelin hänen erikoista ulkonäköään. Hänellä oli päällään safiirinsininen kaapu, joka sointui kauniisti hänen silmiinsä. Hiukset tiukalla nutturalla ja kauniit liilat korkokengät siroissa jaloissaan.

"O-olen..." Vastasin hiljaa.

"Ai, anteeksi unohdin esittäytyä. Olen Vanessa Hollow ja olen tullut kertomaan sinulle erään erittäin tärkeän asian. Ovatko vanhempasi kotona?" Hän kertoi ja katseli samalla pääni yli sotkuiseen eteiseemme.

" Eivät ole..." Äiti tulee kotiin vasta vähän yli kolme ja isä on ulkomailla ja palaa vasta sunnuntaina. Mutta, jos sinulla on aikaa niin tule vain sisään odottamaan." Sanoin ja hän astui sisään. Katselin, kun hän riisui takkinsa ja hattunsa ja pyysin häntä istumaan olohuoneeseen. Oli erittäin outoa, että kotonamme oli jokin erikoinen ihminen, jolla oli ehkä hyvinkin tärkeää asiaa ja minä olin yksin kotona.

"Haluaisitko jotain juotavaa?" Kysyin häneltä.

"Vesi riittää..." Vanessa vastasi tyhjentävästi. Menin keittiöön ja laskin vettä raanasta. Koko tämän ajan hän seurasi minun tekemisiäni ihmettelevä ilme kasvoillaan. Kello oli jo kaksi, kun katsoin aikaa mikroaaltouunin kellosta. Vein lasin hänelle ja hän alkoi puhua.

"Hyvin kaunis ilma on ollut koko viikon, vai mitä?"

"Joo, niin on ollut..." Vastasin. "Mutta etkö voisi kertoa minulle jo mitä asiaa sinulla oli?" Lipsautin ajattelemani ajattelematta yhtään mitään. Vanessa näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta pudisti päätään.

"En halua kertoa mitään, ennen kuin äitisi tulee kotiin. Tämä on niin suuri asia, että minusta tuntuu, ettet voi käsitellä sitä yksin..." Hän vastasi salaperäisesti.

"Hyvä on..." Vastasin hänelle. Seuraava puoli tuntia kului masentavan ja vaivaantuneen hiljaisuuden vallitessa, jonka aikana hän hyräili jotain minulle tuntematonta kappaletta. Sitten, kun kello oli varttia vaille kolme kuului oven avaamisen ääni ja säpsähdin takaisin todellisuuteen. Äiti oli tullut aiemmin kotiin!

"Hermione, oletko täällä?" Hän huusi eteisestä.

"Kyllä, äiti." Vastasin ja hymyilin itsekseni. Vanessa riensi edelleni käsi ojossa ja kätteli äitiä:

"Olen Vanessa Hollow ja olen tullut kertomaan erään tytärtäsi koskevan tärkeän asian." Hän sanoi hämmästyneelle äidilleni.

"Jean Granger, päivää..." Äiti vastasi hänelle epäilevällä äänellä ja vilkaisi minua kysyvästi. Kohautin olkapäitäni huomaamattomasti.

"Istuuduttaisiinko?" Äiti ehdotti ja Vanessa istui isän lempinojatuoliin. Menin istumaan äidin viereen sohvalle ja näpräsin hermostuksissani reikää sohvatyynyssä. Vanessa karautti kurkkuaan ja sanoi (tai pikemminkin möläytti):

"Hermione -Olet noita."

Äiti haukkoi henkeä ja vastasi:

"Miksi sinä kutsuit tytärtäni?"

"Äiti antaa hänen selittää." Kiirehdin sanomaan ja laskin käteni äidin kädelle. Minun kiinostukseni heräsi heti, kun hän sanoi sanan `noita`.

"Niin, anteeksi. Yritin vain kertoa, että Hermionella on taikavoimia, joita hän pääsee harjoittamaan Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen kouluun, jos sinä ja miehesi vain haluatte niin. Hermionelle on varattu paikka sinne." Vanessa selitti.

"Niin ja ympäri maailmaa elää velhoja ja noitia salaa. He eivät näytä olemassa oloaan, koska taikaministeriö on asettanut salaisuussäädöksen. Hermione saa olla osa tätä maailmaa, jos te vain sallitte sen."

"Äiti, minulle se olisi ehdottomasti paras vaihtoehto ja luulen, että saan sieltä ystäviäkin, äiti!" Innostuin tosissaan.

"Mutta miten se voi olla mahdollista. eihän meidän Hermionella ole mitään taikavoimia. Sehän on aivan tyhmä ajatus... Siis tarkotan vain, että olette varmaan erehtyneet henkilöstä." Äiti sanoi hämmästyneellä äänellä.

"No, onko Hermione koskaan tehnyt mitään yliluonnollista tai omituista, jos hän on ollut peloissaan tai vihainen?" Vanessa kysyi äidiltä ja minulta. Aloin ajatella asiaa ja mieleeni ponnahti kuva, jossa raivostuessani olin onnistunut katkaista isän vyön katseellani. Sekä kerran, kun olin mummilla kylässä olin onnistunut rikkomaan posliinivaasin katsellani ja muuttamaan mummin hiusten värin vihreäksi.

Sitten vastasin hiljaisella äänellä, kyllä ja äitikin nyökkäsi. Hänkin ilmeisesti muisti nämä tilanteet. Vanessa jatkoi;

"Tässä sinulle kirje Tylypahkasta. Yleensä se tulee pöllön mukana, mutta nyt toin sen sinulle henkilökohtaisesti. Kirjeessä on myös selitetty mistä löydät kaikki listassa mainitut tavarat ja se miten saavut Tylypahkaan."

"Oletko sinäkin noita?" Äiti kysyi hiljaisella äänellä ja punastui.

"Tietenkin!" Ja hän otti kenkänsä pois jaloistaan ja kaivoi ilmeisesti taikasauvansa (tai siltä se näytti) kaavustaan, heilautti sitä ja hänen kenkänsä KATOSIVAT. Sitten hän heilautti sauvaansa uudelleen ja kengät ilmestyivät takaisin. Äiti näytti hämmästyneeltä ja minä ERITTÄIN hämmästyneeltä. Silloin ajattelin, että joskus minä haluan osata tehdä noin.

"Mutta minulla onkin jo kiire takaisin taikaministeriöön." Hän sanoi katsottuaan kelloaan ja kiiruhti jo ovelle.

"Unohdit kenkäsi!" Huusin hänen peräänsä.

"Pidä sinä vain ne!" Hän sanoi, eikä katsonut enää taakseen. Jäin katsomaan äitiä liilat korkokengät kädessäni ja kysyin:

"Päästätkö minut Tylypahkaan?"

"Tietenkin, jos se on sinulle niin tärkeää. Olet kuitenkin ensimmäinen meidän suvussa, joka on `taipuvainen taikuuksiin`." Äiti vastasi ja hymyili minulle ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin. Kiljahdin onnesta ja hypähdin iloisesti. Juoksin yläkertaan avaamaan kirjeeni ja heitin korkokengät huoneeni nurkkaan. Kirjeessä oli kaunis vaakuna: leijona, käärme, mäyrä ja kotka suuren T- kirjaimen ympärillä. Lisäksi siinä oli sinetti. Avasin kirjeen tärisevin sormin. Ensimmäisessä lapussa luki:

TYLYPAHKAN NOITIEN JA VELHOJEN KOULU

_Rehtori: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Merlinin ritarikunta, Ensimmäinen luokka, Suurtaikuri, Päänoita, Ylihörhö, Kansainvälinen Velholiitto_

_Hyvä neiti Granger,_

_Täten ilmoitamme, että Sinulle on varattu paikka Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa. ohessa saat luettelon kirjoista ja välineistä, jotka tarvitset. Lukukausi alkaa 1. syyskuuta. Odotamme pöllöäsi viimeistään 31. heinäkuuta. _

_Parhain terveisin _

_Minerva McGarmiwa _

_Vararehtori_

Kun katsoin kirjekuoreen, siellä oli vielä kirjeen lupaama luettelo kirjoista ja välineistä. Luin sen nopeasti läpi kolme kertaa. Lisäksi kuoressa oli junalippu. Siihen oli merkitty juna lähteväksi Tylypahkaan laiturilta 9 ja 3/4 King´s Crossilta. Ihmettelin hetken kuinka sellainen laituri edes on olemassa. Viimeisenä kuoressa oli ohjeet miten pääsee paikkaan nimeltä Viistokuja, josta saa kaikki listassa mainitut tavarat. Vähän myöhemmin huomasin, että kirjekuoressa oli vielä yksi lappu:

_Lähetin pöllön sinun puolestasi Tylypahkaan ja ilmoitin, että menet sinne. Nyt sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia muusta kuin tarvikkeiden ostosta ja junaan menemisestä syyskuun ensimmäisenä. Onnea ensimmäiseen kouluvuoteesi!_

_Toivoo: Vanessa Hollow_

_PS. Jos huomasit, niin junalipussa lukee laituri 9 ja 3/4. Pääset sinne, kunhan kävelet läpi laiturien yhdeksän ja kymmenen välisestä puomista. Se aukeaa sinulle kyllä!_

Kirjeen luettuani juoksin alakertaan äidin luo. Näytin hänelle lappuja ja pyysin, että menisimme heti huomenna Lontooseen ostamaan kaikki kouluun tarvittavat jutut. Äiti oli iloinen puolestani, mutta sanoi, että hänen pitäisi olla myöhään töissä. Iloinen ilmeeni valahti kasvoiltani. Äiti kuitenkin lupasi, että menisimme heti lauantaina ostamaan tarvittavat tavarat. Sitten katsoin kelloa ja se olikin jo kuusi. Illalla katsoin telkkaria. Sitten menin nukkumaan, mutta en saanut unta kamalan hyvin... Olihan tänään tapahtunut niin paljon kaikenlaista. Nukahdin kuitenkin joskus keskiyöllä. Kun heräsin, minusta tuntui, että olisin nukkunut vain sekunnin, mutta kello olikin kolme aamulla.

_Hermione_


	2. Chapter 2

**28.07. 1990 La  
><strong>

Tänään menimme äidin kanssa ostoksille Lontooseen. Kävelimme pitkin Charing cross Roadia, jossa oli paikka nimeltä Vuotava noidankattila. Tuntui, että vain minä ja äiti näkisimme sen, koska kukaan muu kadulla ei katsonut siihen päinkään. Baarissa sisällä oli aika vanhanaikaista, mutta mukavaa. Siellä näin ensi kertaa kuinka taika oli ihmisten arkea. Joku nuori mies pyöritti lusikkaansa kahvissaan ilman, että koski koko lusikkaan. Lisäksi siellä oli hyvinkin oudon näköistä väkeä. Kaikilla oli samantapaiset kaavut kuin Vanessalla ja joillakin oli silinterihattuja ja kävelykeppejä. Menin baaritiskin luo ja kysyin Tomia, koska niin oli neuvottu kirjeessä, jonka sain.

"Minä olen." Sanoi hampaaton ja vanha mies jolta kysyin.

"Tylypahkaan menossa? Jästisyntyinen?" Tom kyseli.

"Tylypahkaan, joo... mutta jäs-"

"Anteeksi. Ovatko vanhempasi velhoja?" Tom kysyi uudestaan.

"Eivät ole, kuinka niin?" Kysyin uteliaana.

"Velhot kutsuvat yleensä ei-taikovia ihmisiä jästeiksi." Tom selitti minulle ja samalla äiti ilmestyi jostain viereeni.

"Olemme menossa viistokujalle. Voitko neuvoa meidät sinne?" Äiti kysyi Tomilta.

"Kyllä, mennään." Ja me lähdimme hänen perässään pienelle takapihalle, jossa oli vain tiiliseinä ja roskapönttö. Tom otti taikasauvansa taskustaan ja napautti jotain tiilistä roskapöntön yläpuolelta. Sitten tapahtui jotain tosi kummallista. Tiiliseinästä aukesi portti, joka avautui aina vain suuremmaksi, kunnes näimme mitä sen takana oli. Erittäin vilkas kauppakatu, jonka varrella oli paljon pieniä ja suuria putiikkeja, joista sai niinkin kummallista tavaraa kuin lohikäärmeenmaksaa ja luudanvarsia. Tom hymyili meidän ilmeillemme ja puhui taas:

"Tervetuloa Viistokujalle. Teidän kannattaa varmaan mennä ensin Irvetaan eli pankkiin, jossa voitte vaihtaa jästirahan velhorahaksi. Irveta on siis tuo iso valkoinen rakennus, joka näkyy tien päässä. sitten voitte kuluttaa koko päivän ostamalla tarvikkeita tulokkaalle. Ai niin, ja älkää pelästykö maahisia. Ne ovat vain töissä Irvetassa. Nähdään, kun tulette takaisin." Tom kääntyi kannoillaan takaisin baariin ja tiiliseinä sulkeutui takanamme. Äiti ja minä katsahdimme toisiimme ja äiti kysyi lopulta:

"Menisimmekö sitten ensimmäiseksi sinne Irvetaan?" Vastasin vain "joo" ja lähdimme kävelemään Irvetaan päin.

Kadun varrella oli monenlaisia kauppoja, kuten kaapukauppa ja apoteekki. Näin myös erittäin ison kaupan, jossa myytiin pöllöjä. Toiset pöllöt olivat niin pieniä,että olisivat mahtuneet istumaan kämmenelleni, Toiset suurempia kuin joutsenet.

Katu oli tosi pitkä, mutta kun tulimme sen päähän, minulla oli vaikeuksia olla haukkomatta henkeäni. Irveta oli todella iso valkoinen rakennus. Sen ovella seisoi erittäin hassun näköisiä otuksia. Kun kävelimme lähemmäs, huomasin että ne olivat Tomin mainitsemia maahisia. Niillä oli suipot korvat ja pitkät sormet ja varpaat. Oven ulkopuolella olevilla maahisilla oli hännystakit päällään. Rappuset ylös käveltyämme maahiset toivottivat meidät tervetulleiksi ja kumarsivat meille sisäänastuessamme. Sisäänkäynnillä oli myös kyltti, jossa oli jokin runo. Runossa varoitettiin mahdollisia varkaita olemaan koskematta Irvetan aarteisiin oman kullanhimon takia. Sisällä Irvetassa oli erittäin kaunista: Marmorilattiat ja punainen matto meni pitkin lattiaa aina aulan perälle asti. Seinillä oli oviaukkoja lukuisiin maanalaisiin käytäviin, joista ilmeisesti pääsi holveihin. Tai niin minä ajattelin, koska velhoja ja noitia virtasi niistä sisään ja ulos maahisten kanssa. Äiti meni tiskille, jonka takana erittäin vanhannäköinen maahinen laski pölykapselin kokoisia kultaisia kolikoita.

"Kröhöm." Äiti yskäisi.

"Niin." Maahinen vastasi ja katsoi vuoronperään äitiä ja minua.

"Haluaisimme vaihtaa jästirahaa velhorahaksi." Äiti sanoi. Mietin vain kuinka typerältä äidistä mahtoi tuntua, kun hän puhui "jästirahasta" ja "velhorahasta".

"Ahaa. Kuinka paljon haluatte vaihtaa?" Maahinen kysyi äidiltä. Äiti antoi maahiselle rahaa ja maahinen laski rahat. Sitten hän antoi äidille pussukassa niiden kultaisten kolikoiden lisäksi myös hopeisia ja pronssisia kolikoita.

"Kultaiset kolikot ovat kaljuunoita. Kaljuunan arvo on 29 sirppiä eli näitä hopeisia." Maahinen selitti äidille aika tylsistyneellä ja honottavalla äänellä ja nosti hopeakolikkoa silmiensä tasalle.

"Nämä pronssiset ovat sulmuja. Niiden arvo on 15 sirppiä."

"Kiitos." Äiti sanoi ja poistui tiskin luota. Perässämme olleet jonottajat kuiskailivat toisilleen "jästejä" - sanaa. Ulosmennessämme mainitsin äidille asiasta ja hän vain nauroi.

"Miten itse suhtautuisit siihen, jos joku joka on asunut koko elämänsä Britanniassa, ei osaisi maksaa punnilla?" Äiti vastasi minulle.

"Pitäisin häntä tietenkin aivan tyhjäpäänä..." Vastasin äidille. Sitten katsoin listaa tarvikkeista, jotka minun oli ostettava. Ensimmäisenä listassa oli _"kolme tavallista kaapua arkikäyttöön. _Löysimme pian pienen ompelimon nimeltä Matami Malkinin kaapuja kaikkiin tilanteisiin. Menimme sisään sinne. Matami Malkin oli erittäin pieni nainen, joka puhui maiskuttamalla.

"Tylypahkaan menossa?" Hän kysyi minulta astuessani sisään. Vastasin "joo". Matami Malkin koetti päälleni kaavoja ja mittasi mittoja. Pian minulla oli neljän kaavun lisäksi myös musta noitahattu ja lohikäärmeennahasta tehdyt hansikkaat. Äiti maksoi ostokset. Se sujui yllättävän hyvin, vaikka olikin äidin ensimmäinen kerta. Seuraavana ostoslistalla oli oppikirjat. Menimme kauppaan, jonka nimi oli Säilä & Imupaperi. Kaupan myyjä oli pulskanpuoleinen mies, joka hänkin kysyi ensimmäisenä sisään astuessamme: "Tylypahkaan menossa?".

"Kyllä ja tavitsemme paljon kirjoja." Äiti vastasi. Katsoin kirjalistaa ja naurahdin kirjailijoiden hassuille nimille. Ostin kirjakaupasta myös muita kiinnostavia kirjoja, jotka kertoivat velhomaailman historiasta ja Tylypahkasta.

"Seuraavaksi tarvitsen taikasauvan!" Kerroin äidille ja kirjakaupan myyjä sanoi:

"Menkää Ollivanderille. Hän on paras sauvaseppä jonka tiedän." Hän pakkasi ostoksemme ja neuvoi tien Ollivanderin kauppaan, minä ja äiti kiitimme häntä ja lähdimme takaisin vilkkaalle kadulle. Osoitin äidille kauppoja ja ihmisiä hassuissa vaatteissaan. Suurimmalla osalla lapsista oli aivan tavalliset vaatteet, mutta heidän vanhemmillaan oli joko erilaisia kaapuja tai sitten hyvin hassuja vaateyhdistelmiä.

Ollivanders oli nuhjuinen pieni ja kapea puoti tien päässä. Vedin äidin perässäni kauppaan ja jossain kalahti pieni kello. Kaupassa oli kamalan monta kamalan korkeaa ja kamalan pitkää hyllyä aivan vieri vieressä. Jokainen hylly oli täynnä pitkiä suorakaiteen muotoisia paketteja. Katselin ympärilleni (suuni oli varmasti jäänyt auki) ja kuulin äidin huokaisevan vieressäni niin kuin ei olisi uskonut silmiään.

"Päivää" Tervehti herra Ollivander tiskin takaa. Hätkädin rajusti, koska en ollut tajunnut hänen tulleen siihen. Äiti mumisi "päivää" ja hänen katseensa kierteli yhä kaupanhyllyistä minuun ja sitten herra Ollivanderiin. Ollivander oli vanha mies, jolla oli kuitenkin omituisen kirkkaat silmät.

"Kas niin. Tylypahkaanko menossa?" Ollivander kysyi ja minä nyökkäsin hiljaa.

"Tulepa sitten tänne." Hän sanoi ja viittoi minua luokseen. Äiti tönäisi selkääni.

"Kumpi on sinun sauvakätesi?" Ollivander kysyi ja otti esiin mittanauhan ja alkoi mitata käsivarteni pituutta.

"Ööö... Olen oikeakätinen." Sanoin ja Ollivander kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti seikkailemaan hyllyjen väliin. Mittanauha jatkoi mittojeni ottamista ilman häntä. Äiti katsoi sitä kummissaan ja käveli luokseni. Hän pyyhkäisi pöydän pintaa sormellaan ja katsoi sitä inhoten. Sormessa oli pölykerros ja pöytään jäi puhdas rantu. Naurahdin, mutta lopetin heti, kun Ollivander palasi kädessään kolme sellaista pitkää ja ohutta laatikkoa. Hän laski laatikot pöydälleen ja sanoi:

" Jokaisessa Ollivander sauvassa on erittäin voimakas taikavoimainen ydin. Minä käytä yksisarvisen häntäjouhia, Lohikäärmeen sydänjuuria ja Feeniksin sulkaydintä." Sitten hän antoi minulle taikasauvan käteen ja sanoi.:

"Yhdeksän ja neljäsosa tuuma, Jalavaa, Ydin lohikäärmeen sydänjuurta, Soveltuu hyvin muodonmuutoksiin. Heilauta sitä!" Heilautin sauvaa innokkasti, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Äiti katsoi herra Ollivanderia kummastuneena.

"Se ei siis ollut sinulle oikea sauva..." Hän sanoi. "Sauva valitsee velhonsa. Tiedän kyllä milloin kohdallesi osuu se oikea!" Hän kertoi ja äidinkin ilme muuttui vähän luottavaisemmaksi. Seuraavaksi sain käteeni sauvan, joka oli herra Ollivanderin mukaan: "Tasan kymmenen tuumaa, Pihlajaa, ydin yksisarvisen häntäjouhi, Mukava ja notkea." Mutta sekään ei tuottanut herra Ollivanderin odottamaa tapahtumaa.

"Seuraavaksi kokeile tätä. Kirsikkapuuta, 11 ja puoli tuumaa, ydin lohikäärmeen sydänjuuri, kestävä ja nokkela." Otin sauvan käteeni ja tunsin kuinka lämpö virtasi sormenpäihin ja käsivartta ylös. Huokaisin hämmästyksestä, kun sauvan päästä purkautui kipinöitä kaikissa sateenkaaren väreissä. Herra Ollivander taputti käsiään yhteen ja äiti katsoi minua selvästi hämmästyneenä. Tiesin sen itsekin, ennen kuin herra Ollivander sanoi sen ääneen:

"Tuo on sinulle tarkoitettu sauva, anna se tänne niin paketoin sen sinulle." Äiti hymyili ja sanoi:

"Kolmas kerta toden sanoo". Minä tokaisin, että näin on ja pian lähdimme Ollivanderin vilkuttaessa peräämme.

"Äiti, seuraavaksi tarvitsen noidankattilan!" Sanoin ja menimme Kauppaan, jossa niitä myytiin. Samasta kaupasta ostimme myös kristallipullosarjan ("kaikki koot joita tarvitset" ), sekä punnussarjan taikajuoma-ainesten punnitsemiseen ja tietysti messinki kaukoputken tähtien katselua varten. Kaupan myyjä neuvoi meitä ostamaan viereisestä Apoteekista perus taikajuomatarvikkeita. Apoteekissa haisi siltä, kun siellä olisi ollut kasa mätäneviä ruumita. Siellä oli sentään kiltin näköinen (ja ihme kyllä, hyvältä tuoksuva) myyjä, joka opasti meitä perustarvikkeiden ostossa.

"Nyt meillä on kaikki mitä tarvitset ensimmäistä lukuvuotta varten." äiti sanoi, kun tulimme ulos apoteekista. "Eikö lähdettäisi jo kotiin?" Äiti kysyi, mutta minä halusin vielä katsella ympärilleni. En tiennyt milloin pääsisin Viistokujalle seuraavan kerran.

"Äiti osta minulle pöllö!" Sanoin ja äiti kauhistui.

"Kuules nyt pikkuneiti, kello on jo kuusi eikä meillä ole enää velhorahaa jäljellä, joten nyt me lähdemme kotiin!" Äiti sanoi ja kävelin surullisena ohi eläinkaupan, tiiliseinän luo ja sen läpi takaisin "tavalliseen maailmaan."

Illalla luin uusia koulukirjojani ja harjoittelin yksinkertaisia pikkuloitsuja. Kun kokeilin taikoa sauvallani, tunsin sen todellakin olevan se oikea sauva minulle. Toivoin oppivani jotain ennen koulun alkua, jotta en näyttäisi aivan typerältä muiden silmissä!

_Hermione_


	3. Chapter 3

**29.07. 1990 Su **

Tänään isä tuli kotiin Teneriffalta. Kerroin heti isälle innoissani Tylypahkasta, viistokujasta ja kaikesta mitä olimme eilen äidin kanssa nähneet ja ostaneet eikä isä ollut uskoa korviiaan ja silmiään. Isä oli koko lopun päivän syrjäinen ja etäinen ja vastasi kysymyksiini ja sanomisiini yhdellä tai kahdella sanalla. Illalla kysyin isältä, oliko hän edes iloinen puolestani ja hän vastasi:

"Tietysti. Olen ylpeä, että perheessämme on noita, mutta minulle tulee surullinen olo, kun ajattelen sitä ikävää joka minulle kasaantuu, kun olet poissa kotoa."

Olin niin iloinen, että kiljaisin riemusta ja hyppäsin isän halattavaksi.

"Olenhan minä joulun ja pääsiäisen kotona ja voimmehan me aina lähettää kirjeitä toisillemme." Sanoin ja isä hymyili minulle. Illemmalla ajatukseni olivat niin sekaisin, että minun oli pakko lähteä kävelylle kotikorttelin ympäri. Ajattelin Tylypahkaa ja sitä etten näkisi kotia niin pitkään aikaan ollessani siellä. Toisaalta olin iloinen, että minulle oli annettu mahdollisuus opiskella "Euroopan parhaassa taikakoulussa" (niinkuin Tylypahkan histooriikki minulle kertoi), mutta toisaalta äärettömän surullinen ajatellessani, että jos en löydä sieltäkään ystäviä niin kuinka yksinäistä minulla tulisi olemaan. Palasin kotiin vähän levollisempana ja pystyin nukahtamaan vihdoinkin. (Luettuani ensin koulukirjoja).

_Hermione_


	4. Chapter 4

**31.08.1990 Su**

Tänään oli hyvin jännittynyt päivä. Huomenna on nimittäin päivä, jota olen odottanut siitä asti, kun Vanessa kävi meillä kertomassa uutisensa. _Huomenna menisin Tylypahkaan_. Minun on todella vaikea kuvitella sitä todeksi. No saisin tietää huomenna enemmän kaikesta noituuteen liityvästä. Tänään en pystynyt keskittymään oikein mihinkään. Katselin televisiota aamulla ja ,kun äiti kysyi mitä katsoin vastasin: "Ei aavistustakaan."

"Taidat olla ihan ajatuksissasi." Äiti tokaisi hymyillen vähän. Illalla lievitin jännitystä lukemalla koulukirjoja, mutta siitäkään ei meinannut tulla mitään. Ajatukseni karkailivat muualle (lähinnä Tylypahkaan) ja keskittymiskyky oli hukassa. Nukahdin lopulta pyörittyäni sängyssä vähintään kolme tuntia miettien ja myös vähän peläten huomista.

_Hermione_


	5. Chapter 5

**01. 09. 1990 La**

Tänä aamuna heräsin kuudelta enkä pystynyt enää nukahtamaan uudelleen. Puin päälleni tavalliset vaatteet. Vaihtaisin kouluvaatteet päälleni heti, kun olin päässyt koulujunaan. Menin alakertaan puoliseitsemäksi. Söin aamupalaa hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Kuuntelin tavallisia arkisia ääniä kuten autojen ajamista ohi ja tuulen ääntä. Istuin keittiön pöydän ääressä noin tunnin, kunnes hätkähdin äänestä, joka kuului kun isä astui keittiöön pyjama päällään.

"Joko sinä olet hereillä. Kellohan on vasta puoli kahdeksan." isä päivitteli ja pudisti päätään.

"En pystynyt nukkumaan enää..." Vastasin ja seurasin, kun isä käveli jääkapille ja otti sieltä ruokaa. Käännyimme kumpikin katsomaan, kun äiti tuli alakertaan syömään.

"Jaaha, tänään onkin sitten erikoinen päivä!" Äiti sanoi ja hymyili erittäin iloisesti.

"Niin..." Sanoin ja katsoin mukini pohjalle. Kaakaosta ei ollut jäljellä enää kuin puruja. Nousin pöydästä ja menin olohuoneeseen katsomaan televisiota. Mietin milloin saisin seuraavan kerran katsoa sitä. Varmaankin jouluna. Ja nyt minulta menee niin moni seuraamani TV- sarja sivu suun!

Aivan liian pian (tai siltä se minusta tuntui) isä sanoi:

"Kello on jo puoli kymmenen. Ehkäpä meidän pitäisi alkaa lähteä." Minä nyökkäsin hänelle ja menin eteiseen pukemaan päällysvaatteet. Äiti lisäsi matka-arkkuni eväitä ja monia muita tavaroita joita muka tarvitsisin koulussa johonkin. Sitten isän ja äidin yhteisponnistuksella matka-arkku kannettiin isän auton takakonttiin. Ja niin me lähdimme matkaan. Autossa ollessani mietin taas milloin matkustaisin autossa seuraavan kerran. Saavuimme King's Crossille puoli yhdeltätoista. Isä ja äiti nostivat matka-arkun kärryyn ja menimme laitureiden yhdeksän ja kymmenen väliselle puomille.

"Tässä sanotaan, että puomin läpi pitäisi kävellä" Äiti luki lapusta, jonka Vanessa oli antanut käydessään meillä.

Kävelin puomin luokse ja kosketin sitä. Oletin tietysti, että käteni osuu kovaan kylmään kiveen mistä puomi oli tehty, mutta käteni menikin siitä läpi kuin siinä ei olisi ollut mitään sen kummempaa kuin ilmaa. Äiti ja isä tuijottivat kättäni ja minä katsoin heitä. Tajusin, että aloin kerätä omituisia katseita.

"Ehkä meidän pitäisi olla vähän huomaamattomampia." Isä ehdotti ja nojasi puomiin. Minä matkin häntä. Sitten isä solahti kylki edellä läpi puomin ja minä menin perässä. Äiti tuli pian meidän jälkeemme. Käännyin ympäri ja näin pitkän punaisen höyryveturin edessäni ja kyltin, jossa luki: laituri 9 ja 3/4. Laiturilla oli aika vähän ihmisiä, vaikka junan lähtöön oli enää puolituntia. Ehkä kaikki ihmiset olivat jo junassa. Isä katsoi viittoihin ja kaapuihin pukeutuneita ihmisiä oudosti ja he katsoivat isää ja äitiä oudosti ehkä siksi, että heillä oli päällään normaalit vaatteet, vaikka heidän omat lapsensa pukeutuivatkin aivan normaalisti. Isä ja äiti auttoivat minua matka-arkun saamisessa junaan. Sain onneksi vaunun, jossa ei ollut ketään muuta, ainakaan vielä. Menimme takaisin asemalaiturille. Halasin isää ja äitiä vuoronperään monta kertaa ja lupasin, että kirjoitan heille mahdollisimman useasti. He lupasivat samaa. Nyt junan lähtöön oli enää kymmenen minuuttia, joten halasin äitiä ja isää viimeisen kerran ja nousin junaan. Menin vaunuosastooni ja nyt siellä oli muitakin matkustajia. Siellä oli poika, jolla oli mukanaan iso rupisammakko ja tyttö, jolla oli vaaleat hiukset ja pinkit vaatteet. Istuin heitä vastapäätä ja he hymyilivät minulle.

"Minä olen Hermione Granger, keitä te olette?" Kysyin heiltä ystävällisesti.

"Neville Longbottom... Ei, Trevor, EI!" Sanoi poika, jonka rupisammakko yritti nyt karata hänen käsistään.

"Minä olen Lavender Brown." Sanoi se tyttö ja heilautti pitkät hiuksensa taakseen ja katsoi Nevilleä, joka yritti vaivalloisesti pitää rupikonnaansa aloillaan.

Vilkutin isälle ja äidille junan ikkunasta niin kauan, kunnes heitä ei enää näkynyt.

"Ovatko sinun äitisi ja isäsi jästejä vai miksi he pukeutuvat noin oudosti?" Lavender kysyi minulta, kun oli istunut takaisin paikalleen vilkutettuaan omille vanhemmilleen.

"Ovat. Onko se jotenkin erikoista?" Kysyin häneltä, mutta Neville vastasi:

"Ei enää nykyään _niin_ erikoista, mutta on tietty ihmisryhmä, jonka mielestä Tylypahkaan saisi tulla opiskelemaan vain, jos on taikasuvusta." Sitten hän mulkaisi Lavenderia kuin olettaen, että hän kuului siihen "Tiettyyn ihmisryhmään."

"En minä ajattele niin! Olin vain utelias..." Lavender puuskahti ja lehahti helakan punaiseksi.

"Ovatko teidän vanhempanne noitia ja velhoja?" Kysyin heiltä innoissani. "Ovatko hekin opiskelleet Tylypahkassa?"

"Minä asun mummini luona ja hänkin on käynyt Tylypahkan..." Neville vastasi.

"Minun vanhempani ovat velhoja ja niin ovat isovanhempanikin ja kaikki heistä ovat käyneet Tylypahkan." Lavender sanoi vähän ylpeillen. Olin yllättynyt ja kysyin:

"Olenkohan minä huono, kun tulen jästiperheestä?" Kysymys oli pyörinyt mielessäni siitä asti, kun kuulin olevani noita.

"Moni muukin tulee varmasti jästiperheestä, eikä ole tiennyt olevansa noita tai velho ja osa meistä on puoliverisiä." Lavender vastasi. Huokaisin hiljaa helpotuksesta ja juttelin Lavenderin ja Nevillen kanssa velhomaailman asioista. He kertoivat uskomattomista asioista, kuten huispauksesta (eräänlainen velhourheilulaji), taikaministeriöstä ja monista muista velhomaailman ihmetyksistä. Vaihdoin junan vessassa kouluvaatteisiin ja kun tulin vessasta pois näin pienen noidan, joka kuljetti hopeaista ruokakärryä ja myi makeisia oppilaille muissa vaunuissa. Ajattelin ostavani vähän suklaata, kun kärry tulisi meidän osastomme kohdalle. Lavender avasi vaunuosastomme oven ja tuli käytävälle odottamaan kärryä. Yhtäkkiä Nevillen rupikonna karkasi avoimesta ovesta ja pomppi käytävää eteenpäin ihmisten jaloissa ja pian sitä ei edes näkynyt. Neville huokaisi ja lähti etsimään konnaansa.

"Neville, voin auttaa sinua sen etsimisessä." Sanoin Nevillelle ja lähdin kulkemaan päinvastaiseen suuntaan kuin hän. Katsoin vaunuosastoihin ja ihmiset niissä minuun. Näin vaunuosaston, jossa punatukkainen poika oli juuri tekemässä taikoja ja mustatukkainen poika katsoi rottaa, jota hän aikoi loitsia. Ajattelin, että onneksi en ole ainoa, joka on opiskellut valmiiksi kotona. Avasin vaunuosaston oven ja kysyin heiltä:

"Oletteko nähneet rupikonnaa? Nevilleltä katosi."

"Me sanottiin jo hänelle, ettei me olla nähty." Punatukkainen poika sanoi tylysti ja kohotti taikasauvaansa lisää.

"Oi, teettekö te taikoja? Minä tahdon nähdä. " Sitten istuuduin poikia vastapäätä. Koko ajan minusta tuntui siltä, että olin nähnyt tai kuullut mustatukkaisesta pojasta aikaisemmin. Sitten se punatukkainen poika lausui loitsun:

"aurinko, leinikki, sitruunakeksi, muutu jo tyhmä rotta keltaiseksi!" Ja heilautti sauvaansa, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut...

"Oletko varma, että loitsu on oikea? Koska minä olen kokeillut joitain helppoja loitsuja harjoituksen vuoksi ja ne kyllä toimivat. Kukaan minun suvussani ei ole taipuvainen taikuuksiin, oli hurja yllätys, kun sain kirjeen, mutta olin kamalan iloinen tietysti, tai siis, onhan se sentään paras mahdollinen noituuskoulu, niin olen kuullut. - Minä olen tietysti opetellut kaikki kurssikirjat ulkoa, ja toivon vain, että se riittää - minä olen sivumennen sanoen Hermione Granger. Keitä te olette?" Sanoin innoissani ja he näyttivät siltä, kun eivät olisi ymmärtäneet mitään mitä sanoin.

"Minä olen Ron Weasley," Mutisi se punatukkainen poika, jonka taika oli epäonnistunut.

"Harry Potter." sanoi se mustatukkainen poika. Silloin tiesin, missä olin huomannut hänen nimensä!

"Oletko toisiaan?" Minä tietysti tiedän sinusta kaiken- hankin muutaman ylimääräisen kirjan taustalukemistoksi ja sinut mainitaan ainakin _Pimeyden voimien nousussa ja tuhossa _ja _1900- luvun suurissa velhotapauksissa. _" Hän itse näytti hyvin hämmästyneeltä tästä tiedosta. Seuraavaksi kysyin heiltä Tylypahkan tuvista. (Kuulin niistä Lavenderilta ja Nevilleltä.) Sitten lähdin taas etsimään Nevillen kanssa rupikonnaa.

Löysimme rupikonnan aivan junan perältä. Se kyhjötti yhden vanhemman tyttöoppilaan penkin alla. Menin kysymään junan kuljettajalta olisimmeko pian perillä ja hän sanoi hinkuvalla äänellä:

"Kannattaa kehottaa muita laittamaan kaavut päälle ja valmistautumaan poistumaan junasta. Olemme ihan pian perillä." Sitten lähdin kävelemään käytäville ja ihmiset leikkivät siellä hippaa... Ihan kuin heillä ei olisi tärkeämpääkään tekemistä. Huomasin, että jotkut pojat olivat tunkeutuneet siihen vaunuosastoon, jossa Harry Potter ja se toinen poika olivat. Menin heidän vaunuosastoonsa. Siellä näytti siltä kuin pommi olisi räjäyttänyt lattialle kamalan kasan karamelleja. Lisäksi se poika roikotti rottaansa hännästä! Kysyin, "Mitä täällä tapahtuu?", mutta en saanut vastausta, koska pojat alkoivat puhua jostain Malfoyn perheestä. Harry Potter kääntyi minuun päin ja kysyi:

"Voidaanko me jotenkin auttaa?"

"Teidän kannattaa pukea äkkiä kaavut päälle, koska kävin juuri kysymässä veturinkuljettajalta ja hän sanoi, että olemme jo melkein perillä. Ette kai te ole tapelleet? Joudutte hankaluuksiin ennen kuin päästään perillekään." Sanoin heille ja ihmettelin kuinka he kehtasivat tapella ennen kuin lukuvuosi oli edes alkanut. No, pojat ovat poikia...

"Kutka tappeli, emme me!" sanoi Ron, joka katsoi minua halveksivasti.

"Voisitko ystävällisesti poistua siksi aikaa, kun me vaihdetaan vaatteita?"

"Hyvä on - minä tulin tänne vain sen takia että tuolla muualla porukka käyttäytyy tosi lapsellisesti, juoksee kilpaa käytävillä," Sanoin yhtä halveksivalla äänellä kuin Ronin ilme oli äsken ollut. "Ja sinulla on sivumennen sanoen likaa nenässäsi, tiesitkö sen?" Sanoin ja Ron mulkaisi minua pahasti, kun lähdin.

Pian juna hidasti vauhtia ja pysähtyi kokonaan. Ulkona oli tullut aivan pilkkopimeää. Tungin junasta ulos ensimmäisten joukossa ja kuulin möreän äänen:

"Ekaluokkalaiset tänne! Ekaluokkalaiset tänne! Seurasin valoa ja näin valonlähteen kantajan. Se oli isoin mies, jonka minä olen ikinä nähnyt: Kahden miehen mittainen ja ainakin viiden miehen levyinen. Lyhty näytti hyvin pieneltä hänen jättisuurissa käsissään.

"Ekaluokkalaiset tänne - Tulkaa, seuratkaa mua - onko vielä ekaluokkalaisia? Kattokaa mihin astutte! Ekaluokkalaiset seuratkaa mua.! Hän huuteli ja seurasimme häntä alas kapeaa polkua varoen kompastumista. Sitten näkyi Tylypahkan linna ensimmäisen kerran. Se oli uskomaton näky. Isoin linna, jonka olin koskaan nähnyt, monta korkeaa tornia ja kamalan suuret ikkunat. Polku päättyi suuren mustan järven rantaan. Rannassa oli ainakin sata venettä odottamassa meitä. Nousin samaan veneeseen Harry Potterin, Ronin ja Nevillen kanssa.

"Onko kaikki kyydissä?" ETEENPÄIN!" Se jättimies huusi ja veneet lipuivat liikkeelle. Oli hiirenhiljaista ja kaikki vain katsoivat mäelle kohoavaa linnaa. Olin niin onnellinen, että melkein hihkuin ääneen. Veneet kuljettivat meidät läpi murattiverhon ja jonkunlaiseen maanalaiseen satamaan. Nousimme pois veneistä ja kävelimme kallion sisään louhittua tietä pitkin suurelle ruohokentälle, kiviportaita ylös ja sitten se jättiläinen koputti kolmasti linnan oveen.

Ovi lennähti auki ja siellä seisoi mustahiuksinen noita kauniissa smaragdinvihreässä kaavussa. Hän näytti vähän ankaralta.

"Ekaluokkalaiset, professori McGarmiwa, esitteli se jättiläinen.

"Kiitos Hagrid, minä jatkan tästä." McGarmiwa sanoi napakalla äänellä. Siiten hän avasi oven selkosenselälleen. Aula oli ihan kamalan suuri. Se oli myös kolkko ja kivinen. Aulaa valaisivat soihdut ja sen toisesta päästä alkoi kaunis marmoriportaikko, joka vei ylempiin kerroksiin. Oletin, että menemme suureen saliin oikealla puolellamme, koska sieltä kuului muiden oppilaiden ääniä. Menimme kuitenkin kamariin, jossa oli ovi suureen saliin. McGarmiwa alkoi puhua:

"Tervetuloa Tylypahkaan. Lukukauden alkajaispidot käynnistyvät tuota pikaa, mutta te voitte asettua omille paikoillenne suuressa salissa vasta, kun teidät on lajiteltu tupiin. Lajittelu on erittäin merkityksellinen seremonia, koska koko sen ajan minkä opiskelette Tylypahkassa, teidän tupanne tulee olemaan ikään kuin perheenne. Te käytte tunneilla oman tupanne kanssa, nukutte oman tupanne makuusaleissa ja vietätte vapaa-aikaanne oman tupanne oleskeluhuoneessa." Seuraavaksi professori McGarmiwa kertoi meille Tylypahkan tuvista: Rohkelikko, Puuskupuh, Korpinkynsi ja Luihuinen ja siitä kuinka jokainen niistä oli kasvattanut suuria velhoja ja noitia. Ja sitten hän kertoi tupien pistesaldoista ja siitä kuinka niitä voi saada ja menettää siis pisteitä. Ja palkinnosta, jonka se tupa saa, jolla on eniten pisteitä lukuvuoden lopussa. Ja sitten hän kehotti meitä tuottamaan mainetta tuvalle, josta tulisi omamme!

"Lajitteluseremonia alkaa tuota pikaa muun koulun edessä, joten kehottaisin teitä siistiytymään niin hyvin kuin pystytte." Hän sanoi lopuksi ja minä olin aivan liian innoissani. Kysyin muilta miten meidät lajiteltaisiin, mutta he eivät osanneet vastata. Sitten aloin miettiä ääneen mitä loitsuja ehkä tarvitsisin. Pian kuului kirkaisuja takaani. Käännyin nopeasti ympäri ja näin, kun parikymmentä läpikuultavaa haamua tuli kamariin, jossa olimme. He juttelivat jostain riesusta, mutta sitten lihava aave huomasi meidät ja hymyili meille, sekä kertoi olleensa joskus puuskupuhissa ja toivoi että näkisimme siellä. Sitten professori McGarmiwa palasi ja käski meidän mennä jonoon. Aloin täristä jännityksestä ja seurasin professoria läpi suuren salin jonka neljän pitkän pöydän ääressä muut oppilaat istuivat jo. Menimme salin toisessa päässä sijaitsevalle korokkeelle, jossa oli opettajien pöytä. Meidät käännettiin riveiksi katsomaan muihin oppilaisiin päin. Suuren salin katto oli kaunis. Se oli täysin musta ja tähdet tuikkivat sieltä täältä. Lavenderkin tuijotti sitä. Sanoin hänelle:

"Se on lumottu näyttämään taivaalta, minä luin siitä _Tylypahkan historiasta_.

"On tosi vaikea uskoa, että siinä on kattoa ollenkaan!" Lavender henkäisi hiljaa. Seurasin, kun professori McGarmiwa toi meidän eteemme puisen jakkaran ja asetti sille hyvin rispaantuneen ja moneen kertaan paikatun velhonhatun. Ihmettelin, että mitä me tekisimme hatulla ja olin juuri kysymässä sitä Lavenderilta, kun näin että hatun lieri repesi kuin suuksi ja hattu alkoi laulaa. Laulu kertoi Tylypahkasta ja sen tuvista ja tupiin kuuluvien ihmisten ominaisuuksista. Lopuksi laulussa kehotettiin sovittamaan hattua, niin se kertoo mihin tupaan kuulut. Kun hattu lopetti laulunsa, koko sali puhkesi suosionosoituksiin. Minä huokaisin helpotuksesta ja kuulin Lavenderin vieressäni tekevän samoin. Meidän ei siis tarvitse muuta kuin sovittaa hattua. Tärisin vieläkin jännityksestä. Professori McGarmiwa astui esiin ja alkoi luetella nimiä pitkästä pergamentista.

"Hannah Abbott!" McGarmiwa huusi ja tyttö meni istumaan pallille ja laittoi hatun päähänsä. Sitten hattu huusi PUUSKUPUH, ja oikeanpuoleinen pitkä pöytä hurrasi. Tyttö meni istumaan siihen pöytään. Huomasin, että hattu mietti toisten ihmisten kohdalla kauemmin kuin toisten.

"Seamus Finnigan!" ja hän istui tuolilla melkein minuutin, kunnes hattu huusi ROHKELIKKO ja hän meni istumaan heidän pöytäänsä.

"Hermione Granger!" Hätkähdin, mutta menin innoissani pallille istumaan ja laitoin hatun päähäni. Se oli liian iso. Näin vain sen mustan sisäosan. Sitten hatun ääni kuului korvissani.

"Hmmm... Älykäs, erittäin älykäs... Sinällään sopisit jo korpinkynteen. Myös rohkea ja erittäin innokas oppimaan. Lisäksi sinulla on hyvä muisti." Hymyilin varovaisesti ja tärisin vieläkin. Taidan laittaa sinut kuitenkin... ROHKELIKKO!" Hattu huusi viimeisen sanan koko koululle ja nousin ylös laitoin hatun takaisin pallille ja juoksin rohkelikkojen pöytään aplodien saattelemana. Katselin, kun Neville istui pallilla ainakin viisi minuuttia ja lopulta hattu laittoi hänetkin Rohkelikkoon. Hän lähti juoksemaan luokseni niin innoissaan, että unohti hatun päähänsä. Kaikki nauroivat, mutta minä säälin häntä. Minusta ei ole kiva nauraa muiden epäonnistumisille. Monia muita lajiteltiin vielä: myös Harry Potter tuli rohkelikkoon ja Ron Weasley, se punatukkainen poika, joka oli istunut Harry Potterin kanssa samassa vaunuosastossa junassa. Viimeiseksi Blaise Zabini meni Luihuiseen ja McGarmiwa otti hatun ja jakkaran ja vei ne pois. Astiat pöydissä olivat kultaisia. Huomasin sen vasta nyt.

Rehtori Albus Dumbledore nousi seisomaan opettajan pöydän takana. (Tiesin, että hän on rehtori, koska puhuin siitä Lavenderin ja Nevillen kanssa junassa.) Hän on hyvin vanha ja arvokaan näköinen, mutta hänellä oli kuitenkin pilke silmäkulmassa.

"Tervetuloa! Tervetuloa aloittamaan uusi lukuvuosi Tylypahkassa. Ennen kuin rupeamme juhlimaan haluaisin sanoa muutaman sanan. Ja ne ovat: Taukki! Vollotus! Kummallisuus! Nipistys! Kiitos!" Hän sanoi ja ihmiset naurahtivat ja taputtivat ja hurrasivat hänelle. Huomasin, että ruoka oli tullut. Ja sitä oli paljon. Eikä se loppunut kesken. Ei todellakaan. Unelmaruokia. Kaikkea mitä voi kuvitella. Otin lautaselleni vähän kaikkea ja ruoka oli ihanaa. Söin niin paljon kuin minuun mahtui ja enemmän. Nälkä olikin ihan hirvittävä, koska olin viimeksi syönyt äidin tekemät eväät junassa. Ja siitä oli ikuisuus. Tai se ainakin tuntui siltä. Pian kuulin, kun Ron Weasley ja Harry Potter puhuivat aaveen kanssa syömisestä. Aave on nimeltään melkein päätön Nick. Joku poika kysyi, että kuinka hän voi olla melkein päätön ja silloin hän veti hiuksistaan ja hänen päänsä katkesi ja jäi roikkumaan parista jänne kappaleessa. Se oli hyvin ällöttävää. Tämän jälkeen ihmiset alkoivat puhua perheistään. Kuulin monien muidenkin olevan jästiperheistä, joten paine rinnassa heltyi vielä hieman. Pian rupesin keskustelemaan valvojaoppilas Percy Weasleyn kanssa oppiaineista. (Hän on siis Ron Weasleyn isoveli.) Kerroin hänelle, että minua kiinnostaa erityisesti muodonmuutokset ja hänenkin mielestään se oli yksi kiinnostavimmista aineista. Jatkoin syömistä ja olin pian niin täynnä, että minuun ei mahtunut muruakaan. Ruuat katosivat kultalautasilta, jotka olivat sen jälkeen ihan puhtaat. Dumbledore nousi seisomaan ja aikoi ilmeisesti pitää varsinaisen puheensa. Hän puhui Tylypahkan rajalla olevasta metsästä jonne ei saa mennä, siitä velhourheilulaji huispauksesta ja siitä ettei taikoja saa tehdä välitunneilla käytävillä. Lisäksi hän varoitti kolmannen kerroksen käytävästä, jonne menijää odottaa tuskainen kuolema. Miksi joku haluaisi tuoda kouluun jotain mikä aiheuttaa kuolemia? Ajattelin sen olevan vain pilaa, mutta Dumbledore puhui vakavasti, joten luulen, että hän puhui totta. Sitten lauloimme Tylypahkan laulun. Se kuulosti aika sekasotkuiselta, koska kaikki saivat valita oman sävelensä. Lopuksi lauloivat vain Ron Weasleyn kaksosveljet Fred ja George (Kuinka paljon sillä on sisaruksia?). Lopuksi Dumbledore sanoi:

"Ah, musiikkia. Sen taikuus ylittää kaiken, mitä me täällä teemme. Ja nyt nukkumaan! Alkakaahan laputtaa!" Seurasimme Percy Weasleyta ulos suuresta salista mahtavan kokoiseen marmoriportaikkoon. Seiniä peittävät taulut huutelivat meille tervetulotoivotuksia. Menimme pitkin sokkeloisia käytäviä ja kahdesti läpi seinästä, joka oli piilossa. Mietin, että kuinka ikinä muistaisin miten täällä liikutaan. Yhtäkkiä nippu kävelykeppejä alkoi lyödä Percyä päähän ja niskaan. Hän huusi:

"Riesu, näyttäydy! Tahdotko, että kantelen sinusta veriselle paronille?" Sitten poksahti ja ilmaan meidän eteemme ilmestyi heppu, jolla oli suuret silmät ja suu.

"OOOooohhhh..." Ekaluokan enkelit" Heppu sanoi ilkeästi käkättäen ja syöksyi meitä kohti. Kaikki väistyivät pois tieltä ja Percy käski heppua häipymään. Se häipyi poksahtaen ja kaikki kävelykepit putosivat Nevillen päähän. Osa ihmisistä nauroi Nevillelle. Percy varoitti meitä Riesusta ja jatkoimme kävelyä käytävän päähän. Siellä oli iso muotokuva, jossa oli lihava nainen vaaleanpunaisessa leningissä.

"Tunnusana", muotokuvan nainen sanoi syvällä ja dramaattisella äänellä.

"Menköhön hirmustus!" Percy sanoi ja muotokuva heilahti pois tieltä ja paljasti reiän seinässä. Kaikki kiipesivät reiästä sisään. Jouduin auttamaan Nevilleä. Katsoin ympärilleni: Huoneessa oli pehmeitä nojatuoleja ja sohvia. Takka loimusi ja muutenkin oli kodikasta. Menimme (tytöt) Percyn perässä ylös kierreportaita makuusaliimme. Sängyt olivat komeita pylvässänkyjä, joissa oli punaiset verhot. Matka-arkkumme oli tuotu ylös valmiiksi. Nyt olin jo niin väsynyt, että vaihdoin vain pyjaman päälleni ja rupesin nukkumaan.

_Hermione_


	6. Chapter 6

**03.09. 1990 Ma**

Tänään alkaa virallisesti opiskelu. Heräsin aamulla seitsemän aikaan ja tein normaalit aamurutiinit, ennen kuin lähdin alakertaan aamiaiselle. En olisi itse millään osannut alas asti eksymättä, mutta onneksi eteeni sattui pari vanhempaa oppilasta ja seurasin heitä suureen saliin. Aamiaisella oli myös hyvää ruokaa: Kaikkea muroista makkaroihin. Söin vain vähän, koska minua jännitti ensimmäiset tunnit. Saimme lukujärjestykset McGarmiwalta, joka on tuvanjohtajamme. Ensimmäinen tunti oli muodonmuutoksia.

"Muodonmuutokset on mutkikkaampia ja vaarallisimpia taikoja, joita tulette Tylypahkassa oppimaan." McGarmiwa kertoi vakavalla äänellä. "Jos joku sählää minun tunneillani, hän poistuu saman tien eikä tule enää takaisin. Pitäkää varanne!" Sitten hän heilautti taikasauvaansa ja hänen työpöytänsä muuttui porsaaksi. Hän heilautti sauvaansa toisen kerran ja porsas muuttui takaisin pöydäksi. Hämmästyin ja olin varmasti taas suu auki vaikka kuinka pitkään, mutta se sinällään haitannut, koska muutkin olivat. Seuraavaksi teimme paljon kiinnostavia muistiinpanoja ja saimme kaikki tulitikut, jotka piti muuttaa ompeluneuloiksi. Se oli vaikeampaa kuin luulin. Kaikki vain osoittelivat tikkuja sauvoillaan, mutta harvan tikulle tapahtui mitään. Olin yrittänyt ainakin viisi kertaa, kunnes kuudennella tapahtui jotain: Sauva tärisi vähän ja tikkuni muuttui hopeaiseksi valon välähtäessä. Yllätyin iloisesti ja jatkoin loitsimista innokkaamin. Tunnin lopussa olin ainoa, joka oli saanut tikkua muuttumaan miksikään: Se oli hopeainen ja kärjestä terävä. McGarmiwa näytti sitä muulle luokalle ja hymyili minulle, mikä on harvinaista hänelle.

Seuraavaksi meillä oli suojautumista pimeyden voimilta. Sen opettaja oli Professori Orave. Hänellä oli valkoinen turbaani ja hän änkytti. Luokkahuoneessa haisi kamalasti valkosipulilta.

"Minä tapasin k-kerran Romaniassa v-vampyyrin ja p-pelkään nyt, että hän tulee j-ja hakee minut" Hän sanoi selitykseksi, kun Dean Thomas kysyi sitä. Muutenkin Orave oli aika huono opettaja verrattuna McGarmiwaan. Hän oli vähän ressukka. Sitten oli lounas. Nyt olen ehdottoman varma, että Tylypahkassa on aina hyvää ruokaa. Kaikki ruoka on tähän menessä ollut taivaallista.

Iltapäivällä meillä oli yrttitietoa. Yrttitiedon opettaja on professori Pomona Verso, joka on pieni, pullea ja hyväntuulinen.

"Täällä yrttitiedon tunneilla opitte monenmoisten kasvien ja sienten käyttötarkoituksia ja hoitoa. Pyydän, että tottelette minua sanasta sanaan, sillä jos ette tee niin, se voi jopa uhata henkeänne." Hän selitti. Ensimmäiseksi me hoidimme erilaisia sieniä, koska Verson mielestä ne olivat helpoimpia vasta-alkajille. Sienet olivat hauskanvärisiä ja osa niistä puhkesi kuin kypsä finni, jos niitä käsitteli varomattomasti. Sain parikseni Nevillen, joka osoittautui suureksi avuksi.

Viimeisellä tunnilla ennen päivällistä meillä oli taikuuden historia, jota opetti Tylypahkan ainoa haamuopettaja professori Binns. Hän oli hyvin tylsä ja puhui yksitoikkoisella äänellä. Hänen puheestaan piti osata kerätä kaikki tärkeä asiat, joten suurin osa luokasta kirjoitti muistiin vain nimiä ja päivämääriä. Minä kirjoitin muistiin kaiken mahdollisen.

Päivällisen jälkeen menin oleskeluhuoneeseen tekemään läksyjä. Niitä ei onneksi ollut paljon ja siinä meni vain puolituntia. Sitten muistin, että olin luvannut äidille ja isälle kirjoittavani mahdollisimman usein, joten kirjoitin heille kirjeen:

_Hei isä ja äiti!_

_Täällä on tosi kivaa, vaikkei sitä koulusta nyt heti uskoisikaan. Junamatka meni hyvin. Tutustuin jo junassa muutamaan mukavaan ihmiseen. Tämä koulu on tosi iso linna, johon kuuluu metsää, eräänlainen urheilukenttä ja kasvihuoneet, joissa opiskelemme yrttitietoa. Täällä on monta sataa käytävää ja portaikot, jotka liikkuvat. Täällä taulut puhuvat ja ovia pitää joskus kutittaa, jotta ne aukeaisivat. Täällä on myös erittäin hyvää ruokaa, joka syödään kultalautasilta. _

_Meidät on jaettu tupiin ja meillä on pistesaldo. Paras tupa saa vuoden lopussa pokaalin! Minä olen tuvassa nimeltä rohkelikko. Olen jo saanut muutaman pisteen meidän hyväksi mm. meidän tuvanjohtajalta professori McGarmiwalta. Hän opettaa meille muodonmuutoksia. Yrttitiedon ja muodonmuutosten lisäksi opiskelemme taikuuden historiaa, loitsuja, pimeyden voimilta suojautumista, tähtitiedettä ja taikaliemiä. _

_Tämä kaikki saattaa kuullostaa teistä tosi oudolta, mutta minusta se tuntuu jo arkipäiväiseltä. Anteeksi, jos pöllö pelästytti teidät. Kirjoittakaa nopeasti takaisin. _

_Rakkaudella_

_Hermione_

Koska täällä kaikki kirjeet lähetetään pöllöillä,minun täytyi kävellä yhteen linnan torneista, koska siellä oli pöllölä. Onneksi sain kävelyseuraa melkein päättömästä Nickistä: muuten en olisi koskaan päässyt pöllölään asti. Hän kertoi minulle päättömästä jahdista ja siitä kuinka häntä ei koskaan oteta siihen mukaan. Minä kerroin hänelle jästisyntyisyydestäni ja peloistani. Hänelle oli ihmeellisen helppo puhua huomioon ottaen sen, että hän oli kuollut. Hän oli kuin psykologi, jolle kuka tahansa oppilas sai tulla kertomaan ongelmistaan ja hän kuunteli ihmeellisen hyvin ja osasi auttaa monenlaisissa ongelmissa.

Pöllölä on uskomaton paikka: Siellä istuu monessa eri kerroksissa monenlaisia pöllöjä. Siellä on joidenkin oppilaiden omia pöllöjä ja sitten on pöllöjä, joita saavat käyttää kaikki oppilaat. Valitsin niistä kauniin helmipöllön, jolla oli vihreät silmät. Se oli selvästi opetettu postipöllöksi, koska se ojensi jalkansa minulle heti, kun olin valinnut sen. Kiinnitin kirjeen sen jalkaan ja se lähti käsivarreltani ulos ikkunasta. (Pöllölän ikkunoissa ei ole laseja, jotta pöllöjen olisi helpompi kulkea edestakaisin) Seurasin sen lentoa, kunnes sitä ei enää näkynyt. Käännyin lähteäkseni pois Nickin kanssa, mutta hän oli lähtenyt jonnekin muualle huomaamattani. Onneksi osasin sentään reitin takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen. Sen jälkeen menin makuusaliin lukemaan kirjoja. Nukahdin kesken lukemisen ja heräsin, kun Lavender tuli huoneeseen kikattamaan Parvati Patilin kanssa. Keskustelin heidän kanssaan Tylypahkan ihmeistä ja sitten menin nukkumaan.

_Hermione_


	7. Chapter 7

**07.09.1990 Pe**

Tänään osasin mennä suureen saliin aamiaiselle ilman, että eksyin kertaakaan matkalla. Söin aamupalaksi muroja ja juttelin Parvatin ja Lavenderin kanssa liemitunneista ja professori Kalkaroksesta, joka opetti liemiä. Parvati ja Lavender kertoivat hänen olevan luihuisen tuvanjohtaja. Enkä minä ollut kuullut mitään hyvää luihuisesta tultuani Tylypahkaan. Kalkaros kuulemma myös halusi pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaksi, mutta Dumbledore ei ollut päästänyt häntä virkaan. Lisäksi hän suosi omia oppilaitaan. Kun sitten lähdimme liemitunnille, minulla oli pala kurkussa kaiken sen juoruilun jälkeen. Tunnit pidetään tyrmissä, missä on kamalan kylmä. Luokan seiniä kiersivät monenmoiset purkit ja purnukat täynnä kaikkea limaista ja inhottavaa. Ensimmäiseksi oli nimenhuuto. Kalkaros piti tauon Harry Potterin kohdalla ja kutsui häntä julkkikseksi. Minusta se on vähän liioittelua, mutta Kalkaroksella taisi muutenkin olla ennakkoluuloja hänestä. Sen näki halveksivasta katseesta. Sitten Kalkaros aloitti opettamisen:

"Te olette täällä oppiaksenne taikajuomien valmistuksen herkkää tietoa ja tarkkaa taitoa. Koska tähän tarvitaan hyvin vähän älytöntä sauvanheiluttelua, moni teistä tuskin uskoo tätä taikuudeksi." Sitten hän selosti lisää yksityiskohtia hiljaisella kuiskauksenomaisella äänellään ja minä kuuntelin kiinnostuneesti ja huomasin istuvani aivan tuolini reunalla lumoutuneena kuulemastani.

"Potter! Mitä saan, jos lisään jauhettua suoliljan juurta koiruohouutteeseen? Kalkaros kysyi ja minä hätkähdin rajusti ja viittasin, vaikka kuulin, että hän osoitti kysymyksensä Harry Potterille. Kun Harry sanoi, ettei hän tiedä, oletin Kalkaroksen antavan minun vastata, mutta hän oli kuin minua ei olisi ollut olemassakaan.

"Yritetäänpä uudestaan. Potter, mistä lähtisit hakemaan, jos pyytäisin sinua tuomaan minulle besoaarin?" Kalkaros kysyi, ja minä venytin kättäni ylöspäin niin pitkälle kuin pystyin nousematta seisomaan, mutta hän esitti vieläkin, ettei muka huomaisi minua. Takapulpetissa olevat kolme luihuispoikaa nauroivat ilkeästi.

"Minä en tiedä." Harry sanoi.

"Päätit siis, ettet avaakaan kirjaa ennen kuin tulet tänne?" Kalkaros kysyi häneltä. Minä viittasin vieläkin (käteni alkoi jo täristä, koska kaikki veri meni alas) ja ajattelin, että kuinka tyhmä Harry voi olla, jos ei ole edes katsellut kirjojaan lomalla.

"Potter, mitä eroa on ukonhatulla ja kasviarsenikillä?" Kalkaros kysyi. Minä nousin seisomaan ja viittasin samalla vieläkin. Kalkaros näytteli silti, kun ei olisi huomannut minua laisinkaan.

"Minä en tiedä, mutta Hermione taitaa tietää, kannattaisi varmaan kysyä häneltä." Harry vastasi ja olin iloinen, kun edes hän todella huomasi minut ja viitsi ilmoittaa siitä.

"Istu alas!" Kalkaros kivahti minulle ja istuin välittömästi takaisin penkkiin, naama punaisena. Minusta ei ole hauskaa saada huutoja opettajilta ensimmäisellä viikolla. Sitten hän kertoi vastaukset juuri esittämiinsä kysymyksiin ja me kirjoitimme ne ylös. Seuraavaksi jakaannuimme pareiksi ja teimme yksinkertaista juomaa, jonka tarkoitus oli parantaa äkämiä. Nevillelle sattui kuitenkin onnettomuus: hänen parinsa Seamusin noidankattila suli mömmöksi ja heidän liemensä valui lattiaa pitkin ja poltti kenkiimme reikiä. Nousin äkkiä tuolille seisomaan ja muut nousivat myös, mutta Neville oli saanut päälleen lientä ja häneen puhkesi äkämiä kaikkialle. Seamus vei hänet sairaalasiipeen. Sitten Kalkaros otti pisteen rohkelikolta, koska Harry ei ollut sanonut Nevillelle ettei piikkisian piikkejä saanut laittaa vielä.

"Älä yllytä häntä, minä olen kuullut, että Kalkaros voi ruveta tosi ilkeäksi." Ron Weasley sanoi Harrylle, kun tämä näytti siltä, että aikoi sanoa vastaan. Minunkin mielestäni Kalkaros teki tosi epäreilusti. Pian tunti kuitenkin loppui ja päivällinen alkoi. Menin syömään ja sen jälkeen tein muodonmuutoksen läksyjä, koska McGarmiwa oli antanut niitä meille eilen hirvittävän kasan. Läksyjen tekemiseen tarvitsin yhtä kirjaa koulun kirjastosta. Tylypahkan kirjasto on uskomattoman iso. Siellä on monta tuhatta kirjaa kaikista mahdollisista aiheista ja siellä on myös kielletty osasto, jonne pääsee vain opettajan luvalla. Kirjastonhoitaja matami Prilli näyttää vihaiselta haukalta. Hän tulee hengittämään niskaan, kun etsii jotain kirjaa hyllystä. Hän vahtii tiukasti kaikkia liikkeitäsi, jottet varmasti tekisi mitään pahaa hänen rakkaille kirjoilleen. Etsin kirjaa avukseni, kun kuulin kolmen luihuispojan puhuvan hiljaa keskenään. Ne olivat ne samat, jotka olivat nauraneet Harry Potterille liemitunnilla.

"Luuletko, että isäsi tietäisi enemmän?" kysyi lyhyt ja tanakka poika vaaleahiuksiselta ja ruipelolta pojalta.

"En! Enkö minä juuri sanonut, että minun pitää kysyä isältä." Vaaleahiuksinen poika tiuskaisi hänelle. Hän oli pienempi kuin toiset kaksi, mutta silti näytti siltä kuin he pelkäisivät häntä. Tai ainakin he varoivat sanomisiaan.

"Luuletko, että he veivät jotain arvokastakin?" Kysyi toinen pojista.

"Jaa, tuskin he mitään veivät, niinhän ne maahiset lehdelle sanoivat, mutta se ei olekaan minun mielestäni se kiinnostavin seikka." Vaaleahiuksinen poika vastasi nyrpeästi. Minä yritin olla mahdollisimman hiljaa ja hengittämättä, jotta he eivät kuulisi minua.

"No, mikä on sitten on sitä tärkeämpi seikka?" Kysyi se lyhyempi poika.

"Kuinka tyhmiä te voitte olla? Tärkeämpää on tietysti se _kuka_ onnistui murtautumaan paikkaan, jonne kukaan ei millään keinolla ole aikaisemmin pystynyt murtautumaan." Vaaleahiuksinen poika vastasi tylysti. Mietin, kuinka nuo toiset kaksi edes pystyivät olla noin ilkeän pojan kavereita. Ehkä vain imagon takia.

"Luuletko, että se oli joku jonka isäsi tuntee?" Pidempi poika kysyi. Minun oli silloin pakko hengittää, jotten pyörtyisi ja paljastuin. Pojat katsahtivat minuun nopeasti hyllyn läpi ja minä käänsin katseeni pois ja olin etsivinäni jotain kirjaa. He alkoivat puhua tavallisista asioista. Minä lähdin nopeasti lainattuani kirjan.

Olin kävelemässä takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen, kun samalle käytävälle kääntyi kävelemään Harry Potter ja Ron Weasley. He olivat yllättävän hiljaa ja vain kävelivät eteenpäin väsyneen näköisinä. Yleensä he puhuivat paljon ja nauroivat. He kääntyivät suureen saliin päin, koska oli päivällisaika. Minulla ei kuitenkaan ollut nälkä, joten jatkoin oleskeluhuoneeseen päin kävelemistä. Siellä huomasin pöllön, joka oli tuonut minulle kirjeen. Vastauksen isältä ja äidiltä.

_Hei Hermione!_

_Pöllö oli aika kiva yllätys näin aamutuimaan. Ensin ihmettelimme miksi se yritti tulla sisälle taloon, mutta sitten isäsi hoksasi sen jalassa roikkuvan kirjeen. Minä ja isäsi olemme hyvin kiireisiä. Töissä on paljon potilaita ja se lisää myös paperitöiden määrää. Meillä on sinua ihan hirvittävä ikävä ja toivomme, että viihdyt siellä hyvin. Minusta ainakin tuntuu vieläkin liian uskomattomalta, että tyttäreni opiskelee noidaksi taikakoulussa, mutta ehkä se helpottuu, kun aikaa kuluu. Toivottavasti keräät paljon pisteitä tupasi hyväksi ja opiskelet ahkerasti, jotta emme joudu pettymään. Oikeastaan minun piti kysyä, että mitä haluaisit syntymäpäivälahjaksi? Onko sinulla erityisiä toiveita? Vastaa pian!_

_Rakkaudella _

_Äiti ja isä _

Kun olin lukenut kirjeen, purskahdin itkuun ikävästä. Minulla oli paha olo, koska en ollut saanut ketään potentiaalista ystäväehdokasta ja oloni oli yksinäinen, vaikka ympärilläni oli monta sataa ihmistä joka päivä. Puristin kirjeen mytyksi nyrkissäni ja makasin sikiöasennossa sängylläni. Itkin hiljaa tyynyliinani märäksi. Hiukseni tarttuivat märkiin kasvoihini kiinni ja yritin rauhoittua. Yhtäkkiä makuusalin ovi aukesi ja Parvati Patil ja Lavender tulivat kikattaen huoneeseen. Nousin istumaan ja käännyin heihin päin. He huomasivat minun kyyneljuovaiset kasvoni ja kirjemytyn lattialla. Heidän kikatuksensa loppui kuin seinään.

"Oletko kunnossa, Hermione?" Lavender kysyi hiljaa ja tuli varovasti lähemmäs. Ajattelin, että oli mukavaa, kun joku edes viitsi puhua minulle tai lohduttaa minua.

"O-olen..." Sanoin kyynelten yhä valuessa poskia pitkin.

"Kuulostaa hyvin uskottavalta." Parvati naurahti hiukan sarkastisesti ja istui viereeni sängylle. Minäkin naurahdin, mutta se kuulosti pikemminkin itkuiselta huokaukselta.

"Onko sinulla kaikki hyvin?" Lavender kysyi ja kyykistyi eteeni pyyhkien kyyneleeni kasvoilta.

"Ei sinun ole pakko puhua, mutta älä kiltti itke!" Parvati sanoi ja kaivoi taskustaan talouspaperia. Pyyhin kasvojani väristen ja huokaillen ja sanoin:

"Minulla on vain vähän koti-ikävä..."

"Mutta pääsethän sinä kotiin jouluna." Lavender sanoi yllättyen.

"Ja täällä aika kuluu niin nopeasti, ettei sitä huomaa edes, kun on jo joulu." Parvati lohdutti rauhallisella äänellä.

"Sitä paitsi nyt on ensimmäinen kouluviikko, joten meidän kuuluisi pitää hauskaa!" Lavender sanoi, nappasi tyynyni ja löi Parvatia niin, että höyhenet pöllysivät. Parvati huusi jotain ihme viidakkohuutoa ja nappasi oman tyynynsä aseeksi. He hutkivat toisiaan ja minä katselin istuen sängylläni ilmeeni jotain naurun ja itkun väliltä.

"AAARrrgghhhhh!" Lavender huusi, kun Parvati kamppasi hänet hänen omaan sänkyynsä. Sitten me kaikki purkahdimme nauruun. Lopulta hyökkäsin kummankin kimppuun käyttäen aseenani Lavenderin tyynyä. Hakkasimme toisiamme tyynyillä varmaan tunnin verran, purskahdellen välillä niin hirveisiin naurukohtauksiin, että ihmettelin, miksi joku ei tullut jo katsomaan mitä oikein puuhasimme. Lopun iltaa söimme karkkeja, joita Lavenderin vanhemmat olivat lähettäneet hänelle aamulla. Velhojen karkit olivat ihmeellisen hyviä. Oudoimpia olivat kuitenkin Bertie Bottin joka maun rakeet, jotka saattoivat maistua miltä tahansa. Minä sain ainakin purjon, metsämansikan, herneen ja teen makuiset rakeet. Kello taisi olla yhdentoista pintaan, kun vihdoin menimme nukkumaan.

_Hermione _


	8. Chapter 8

**15.09.1990 La**

Tänään minua ärsytti erittäin paljon. Se vaaleahiuksinen luihuispoika ja hänen kaverinsa, joiden kuulin puhuvan eilen kirjastossa ovat oikeita riidankylväjiä! Heidän nimensä ovat siis Draco Malfoy (Se blondi joukonjohtaja), Vincent Crabbe (Lyhyempi kahdesta muusta) ja Gregory Goyle. Tänään he olivat saaneet jostain selville, että minä olen jästisyntyinen ja he haukkuivat minua aamiaisella myös harvahampaaksi. Hampaani eivät ole **HARVAT**, ne ovat vain hiukan suurehkot ja vähän vinossa. Minä menin punaiseksi ja häivyin takasin oleskeluhuoneeseen päin tekemään läksyjä, jättäen taakseni hampaita kiristelevät vanhemman ikäluokan pojat ja nyrpeät Lavenderin ja Parvatin, jotka kuitenkin ottivat minut pian kiinni marmoriportaikossa. Lavender sanoi:

"Älä välitä Malfoysta. Hän on luihuinen." Korostaen viimeistä sanaa lisäten siihen selvän merkin siitä mitä mieltä oli luihuisista.

"Olenko minä sanonut, että välitän paskaakaan mitä hän minusta sanoo. Tiedän kyllä, että hän on itsekeskeinen näätä, joka ei muusta puhukaan kuin huispauksesta." Vastasin ja kiihdytin askeleitani niin, että Lavender ja Parvati joutuivat melkein hölkkäämään saadakseen minut kiinni.

"Et, mutta se kyllä näytti siltä kuin olisit välittänyt..." Lavender vastasi.

"Mitä jos minä vaan halusin olla kerrankin jossain rauhassa ilman, että muut arvostelevat minua tai yrittävät keksiä mikä minulla on hätänä!" Korotin ääntäni ja juoksin pois. Lavender ja Parvati jäivät seisomaan hölmistyneinä käytävän puoliväliin.

Olin tehnyt läksyjä noin kolme tuntia yksin makuusalissa tuhahdellen välillä ja toistaen yksikseni jotain Malfoyn joukkoon, Lavenderiin ja Parvatiin liittyvää. Minua ärsytti suunnattomasti, joten kertaamisesta ei oikein tullut mitään. Päätin yrittää sopia aamuisen riidan Lavenderin ja Parvatin kanssa. Lähdin alakertaan ja siellä huomasin Parvatin ja Lavenderin istuvan takan edessä sohvalla pulisten ja kikattaen. Menin heidän taakseen ja sanoin:  
>"Anteeksi. Minun ei olisi pitänyt suuttua teille niin paljon. Tehän vain yrititte auttaa..."<p>

"Niin. Ei se ole meidän vikamme, jos Malfoy ärsyttää sinua ja suutut siitä." Parvati sanoi katsoen liekkejä takassa. Lavenderkaan ei katsonut minuun vaan tuijotti lihavan leidin takapuolta.

"Ei olekaan. En minä koskaan ole sanonutkaan niin. Minua vaan ärsytti Malfoy niin suunnattomasti ja kun en voinut purkaa sitä häneen, räjähdin teille. Olen todella pahoillani." Sanoin ja yritin katsoa kumpaakin silmiin. He eivät kääntäneet katsettaan minuun vieläkään, mutta Lavender sanoi:

"No, Malfoyssa onkin aihetta suuttumiselle. Eihän hän muuta teekään kuin käyskentele ympäri linnaa kuin omistaisi sen, hauku muita ja puhu koko ajan lentämisestä." Sen jälkeen hän ja Parvati purskahtivat nauruun ja minä hämmästyin.

"Annatteko te minulle anteeksi?" Kysyin ja menin istumaan heidän vieressään olevalle nojatuolille.

"Äh, meidän on ihan turha pilata välejämme yhden mitättömän näädän takia." Lavender sanoi ja jatkoi nauramista. Minäkin naurahdin ja vaihdoin puheenaihetta:

"Oletteko muuten tulossa lentotunneille ensi torstaina?"

"Joo." Lavender ja Parvati sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

"Tiedättekö mitään hyviä kirjoja, joista voisi opetella lentämisen alkeita?" Kysyin ja Lavender vastasi:

"Jaa-a... Minusta tuntuu, että lentämistä on vaikea opetella kirjasta, mutta ainahan voi yrittää."

"Kirjastossa taitaa olla joitain huispauksesta kertovia kirjoja." Parvati sanoi.

"Tuletteko mukaan, jos käyn etsimässä sieltä?" Kysyin heiltä. Lähdin kuitenkin yksin, koska heidän piti tehdä jotain loitsuläksyjä, joita Lipetit oli antanut edellisenä päivänä.

Kirjastosta löytyi monta kirjaa liittyen huispaukseen. Parhaaksi (nopean selauksen perusteella) osoittautui kuitenkin _ huispaus kautta aikojen_, joka sisälsi monia kiinnostavia faktoja pelistä. Uppouduin lukemaan kirjaa koko iltapäiväksi, kunnes huomasin, että alkoi olla päivällisaika. Välttelin Malfoyn pikkujengin katseita istumalla selkä kohti luihuisten pöytää, mutta en silti pystynyt sulkemaan korviani heidän räkätykseltään. Söin niin nopeasti kuin pystyin ja menin puolijuoksua takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen jatkamaan lukemista. Yksi syy miksi halusin osata jotain huispauksesta ennen lentotunteja oli se, että halusin näyttää Malfoylle, että tiesin jotain huispauksesta. Tiedän, että se on typerä syy ja tiedän, että minun ei todellakaan tarvitse todistella itseäni tai osaamisiani kenellekään, mutta ajatus Malfoyn päihittämisestä piirtyi takaraivooni kuin tatuointi.

Illalla kirjoitin isälle ja äidille vastauskirjeen:

_Moi isä ja äiti!_

_Minulle kuuluu ihan hyvää. Harmi, että teillä on niin paljon töitä. Toivottavasti osaatte rentoutua niiden välissä! Minä olen saanut pari mukavaa kaveria, mutta olen vähän kolmantena pyöränä heidän rattaissaan. _

_ Koulu menee hyvin: Sain kympin muodonmuutoksen esseestä ja taikahistorian tutkielmasta kymppi miinuksen. Yritän opiskella mahdollisimman ahkerasti. Meille tulee kuitenkin vielä yksi aine lisää: Lentotunnit alkavat torstaina. Siellä opettelemme lentämään luudanvarsilla ja pelaamaan huispausta (velhourheilulaji). Lentokurssilla olemme yhdessä luihuisen tuvan kanssa. Siellä on paljon typeriä poikia, jotka luulevat olevansa maailman napoja. _

_ Minulla ei ole erityisiä lahjatoiveita, mutta joku uusi kirja olisi ihan kiva. Älkää stressatko lahjasta liikaa. Ja äiti, anna isän kirjoittaa seuraavalla kerralla enemmän._

_Rakkaudella_

_Hermione_

Kävin pöllölässä lähettämässä kirjeen ja huomasin kellon lähenevän ilta kahdeksaa. En saisi olla niin myöhään poissa oleskeluhuoneesta. Minulle iski paniikki. Kuinka pääsisin pois ilman, että vahtimestari Voro huomaisi jonkun kulkevan käytävillä. Tai vielä pahempaa: Häne ruipelo ja harmaantunut kissansa Norriska, jolla tuntui olevan ylimääräinen aisti havaitsemassa luvattomasti liikkujia. Yritin kävellä mahdollisimman hiljaa pitkin pimeitä käytäviä. Yhtäkkiä kuulin räsähtävän äänen ja olin saada sydänkohtauksen: Riesu varmaan pudotti jotain jossain lähellä. Pinkaisiin hirvittävään juoksuun ja juoksin koko matkan takaisin lihavan leidin muotokuvalle

"Mitäs noin pikkuinen tekee näin myöhään ulkona?" Lihava leidi kysyi piikikkäästi ja minä vastasin hengästyneesti:

"Onko sillä nyt väliä! "Menköhön hirmustus!" Menköhön hirmustus!" Lihava leidi heilahti naristen auki ja päästi minut kömpimään luukusta sisään. Menin suoraan makuusaliin, jossa tapasinkin Lavenderin ja Parvatin kikattamassa. Taas vaihteeksi... Keskustelimme Malfoysta ja haukuimme häntä urakalla, kunnes kello tuli kymmenen ja valvojaoppilas käski meidän lopettaa kikattamisen ja juttelun. Makasin kuitenkin sängyssä hiljaa ahdistuneena ajatuksesta Malfoysta ja hänen jengistään. Ajatukset kostosta pyörivät mielessäni. Pian ne korvautuivat jännityksellä lentämisestä ja _huispaus kautta aikojen_- kirjan kohdilla. Sitten, kun uni vihdoin tuli lensin siinä luudanvarrella niin helposti kuin olisin osannut lentää aina. Yhtäkkiä eteeni tulivat Lavenderin ja Parvatin naamat ikäänkuin pilvistä muodostuneina ja lensin niiden läpi tuhoten ne täysin. Samoin kävi Malfoylle ja hänen pikkujengilleen. Sitten putosin luudanvarrelta ja tunsin sen niin aidon putoamisen tunteen, joka joskus yllättää kaikki. Säpsähdin rajusti hereille ja tunsin kylmän hien otsallani. Käänsin kylkeä. Nousin istumaan sängyn reunalle ja kaadoin kannusta vettä yöpöydällä olevaan lasiini. Join veden ja katselin muita samassa huoneessa nukkujia. Lavender ja Parvati nukkuivat rauhallisesti. Mietin heidän tarkoitustaan unessani ja kävin takaisin nukkumaan.

_Hermione_


	9. Chapter 9

**19.09.1990 Ke **

Tänään on minun syntymäpäiväni. Täytän kaksitoista vuotta! Sain aamulla ison paketin isältä ja äidiltä: Siinä oli pari tietokirjaa liittyen velhomaailmaan ja syntymäpäiväkortti liikkuvalla kuvalla, joten arvasin äidin tai isän nähneen kauheasti vaivaa! Hän oli mennyt Viistokujalle ostamaan lahjani. Äidin ja isän lahjan mukana tuli myös kirje:

_Hei Hermione ja hyvää syntymäpäivää!_

_Toivottavasti tämä kirje tulee ajoissa perille ja toivottavasti pidät lahjastamme. Kävimme äidin kanssa ostoksilla Viistokujalla ja siellä oli uskomatonta. Äitisi kuitenkin kertoi minulle jotain etukäteen, joten osasin varautua joihinkin asioihin. Hyvä, että koulu menee sinulla hyvin ja sinulla on hauskaa. Hyvä koulutus kannattaa aina. Äläkä anna niiden poikien kiusata sinua: He ovat vain kateellisia. Meillä on ihan kamala ikävä ja toivomme jo, että joulu tulisi pian. Hyvää koulumenestystä!_

_Rakkaudella_

_Isä ja äiti _

_PS. Äitisi on huomattavasti parempi kirjoittamaan kirjeitä kuin minä, niin kuin ehkä huomasit._

Minulle iski pieni ikävän tunne aamiaisella kirjettä lukiessa. Tämä on minun ensimmäinen syntymäpäivä ilman vanhempiani. Ikävä katosi pian, koska Parvati ja Lavender olivat ostaneet minulle syntymäpäivälahjan! Se oli vain suklaasammakkopussi ja "hyvää syntymäpäivää" - toivotukset, mutta minulle se merkitsi erittäin paljon: Olen saanut ystäviä, jotka antavat minulle syntymäpäivälahjoja. Ikävän tunne vaihtui pian liikutukseen, mutta se ei kuitenkaan onneksi edennyt kyyneliin saakka. Silti Parvati ja Lavender taisivat huomata sen ja halasivat minua vuorotellen. Vaikka Parvati ja Lavender ovat minun parhaat ystäväni tällä hetkellä, tunnen silti olevani kolmas pyörä. Täällä inhottavat ajatukset saavat yllättävän paljon valtaa, kun pitää oikeastaan keskittyä vain opiskeluun niiden lisäksi. Olisi mukavaa, jos saisi nämä ajatukset pois päästä syntypäivänään!

Koulupäivä oli aika tavallinen. Meillä oli muodonmuutoksia, yrttitietoa ja loitsuja. Olemme muutenkin menneet kaikissa aineissa kovalla vauhdilla eteenpäin ja saamme aina vain enemmän läksyjä. Toivottavasti koulumenestykseni ei kuitenkaan laske tai isä ainakin pettyy, jos kirjeeseen on uskominen. Iltapäivä menikin sitten täysin läksyjen parissa ja sain synttärionnitteluja

Puolenyön aikaan meillä alkoi tähtitieteen tunti Tylypahkan korkeimmassa tornissa, tähtitornissa. Meitä opettaa professori Sinistra, jolla on aina jotenkin aiheeseen liittyvä kaapu päällään: Siinä on tähtiä, kuita, planeettoja tai mitä vaan avaruuteen liittyvää. Tunneilla opettelemme planeettojen liikkeitä ja tähtien nimiä kaukoputkien läpi katselemalla. Tähtitorni on aika ahdas paikka, joten tunneilla on tiivis tunnelma, koska olemme niillä yhdessä puuskupuhien kanssa. Tunneilla on usein aika levotonta, koska melkein kukaan ei jaksa keskittyä puolenyön aikaan mihinkään. Tunnit loppuivat joskus kahden aikaan yöllä ja kaikki menevät siitä suoraan nukkumaan. Minä kuitenkin pyörin sängyssä ja mietin seuraavaa päivää (tai oikeastaan tätä päivää, koska kello oli jo yli puolenyön). Meillä on luvassa ensimmäiset lentotunnit. Olen opiskellut ahkerasti teoriaa ja luulen, että lentäminen sujuu pienen harjoittelun jälkeen. Toivottavasti onnistun huomenna (tänään)!

_Hermione_


	10. Chapter 10

**10. luku**

**20.09.1990 To**

Tänään heräsin kahdeksalta ja menin melkeinpä suoraan aamiaiselle. Minua hermostutti niin paljon, että melkein tärisin aamupalaa syödessäni, mutta onnistuin kuitenkin hallitsemaan hermoni ja kerroin aamiaispöydässä huispaus- ja lentovinkkejä muille lentokurssille tuleville. Neville taisi olla kuitenkin ainoa, joka kuunteli niitä tosissaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen ollut luudanvarren selässä ja halusi tietää kaikkia pikkuvinkkejä. Kun posti tuli, lopetin kertaamisen ja lähettyvillä istuvat näyttivät erittäin tyytyväisiltä. En ihmetellyt sitä siinä sen enempää vaan keskityin lukemaan päivän profeettaa. Neville sai mummiltaan lasipallon, joka näytti siltä, kun sen sisällä olisi ollut valkeaa savua.

"Tämä on muistipallo. Mummi tietää, että olen hajamielinen - tämä ilmoittaa, jos olen unohtanut tehdä jotain. Näin, tätä pidetään tiiviisti nyrkissä näin, ja jos se muuttuu punaiseksi - oho..." Silloin pallossa oleva savu muuttui helakanpunaiseksi ja Neville näytti erittäin hämmästyneeltä.

"... olen unohtanut jotain..." Hän jatkoi ja yritti muistella mitä oli unohtanut. Minä yritin auttaa häntä kyselemällä, oliko hän muistanut tehdä kaikki läksyt. Yhtäkkiä Draco Malfoy tuli luihuisten pöydästä ja nappasi pallon Nevillen kädestä. Kuin refleksinä heti sen jälkeen, Harry ja Ron ponnahtivat seisomaan ja näyttivät siltä kuin olisivat heti aloittamassa tappelua. Olin onnellinen, kun McGarmiwa oli huomannut tilanteen ennen kuin pojat olivat ehtineet tehdä yhtään mitään. Malfoy antoi pallon pian takaisin ja häipyi Crabbe ja Goyle kannoillaan yhtä ylimielisen näköisenä kuin aina. Tappeleminen on aina typerää, mutta miten joku viitsii aloittaa sen jo aamulla. Inhoni Draco Malfoyta kohtaan oli kasvanut taas hippusen. Söin aamupalan nopeasti loppuun ja menin ensimmäiselle tunnille.

Puoli neljän aikaan menimme lentotunnille nurmikentälle muiden kanssa. Luihuiset olivat siellä jo. Luudanvarsia oli maassa siisteissä riveissä odottamassa. Osa niistä näytti aika kärsineiltä: kahvat olivat kuluneita ja päistä sojotti muutamia varpuja mikä mihinkin suuntaan. Lento-opettaja matami Huiski tuli. Hänellä on lyhyet harmaat hiukset ja ihmeellisen keltaiset silmät. Muutenkin hänen piirteensä olivat vähän haukkamaiset.

"No, mitä te odottelette? Kaikki seisomaan luudanvarren viereen! Vauhtia, liikettä!" Hän sanoi niin topakasti, että osa ihmisistä säikähti.

"Ojentakaa kätenne luudan ylle ja sanokaa: Ylös!" Matami Huiski neuvoi. Kaikki huusivat "YLÖS", mutta harva sai mitään tapahtumaan. Minun luutani kierähti maassa, mutta ei noussut. Nevillen luuta ei edes liikahtanut. Harry Potter taisi olla ainoa, joka sai luudan nousemaan ensimmäisellä yrityksellä. Ehkä hänessä on huispaajan vikaa, tai sitten hänelle osui kiltti luuta. Seuraavaksi Matami Huiski näytti meille mikä on oikea tapa istua luudan selässä. Hän kierteli oppilaiden seassa ja korjaili ihmisten istuma-asentoja.

"Muista puristaa jaloilla tukevasti ilmaan noustessa." Hän sanoi minulle kulkiessaan ohi.

"No niin, kun puhallan pilliini, te ponnistatte ylös maasta, lujaa. Pitäkää luuta vakaana, nouskaa muutaman jalan korkeuteen ja tulkaa sitten heti alas nojautumalla hieman etukumaraan. Kun vihellän - kolme." Minulle iski pikkuinen pakokauhu. En kokenut osaavani nousta ylös näin pienellä varoitusajalla. Käteni hikosivat ja näytin varmasti pelästyneeltä.

"Kaksi." Matami Huiski sanoi ja minun hikiset käteni alkoivat lipsua vartta pitkin. Odotin pelokkaasti vihellystä.

Mutta sitä ei koskaan tullut. Neville oli ottanut varaslähdön ja kun minä vihdoin käänsin katseeni pois maasta ja lakkasin odottamasta vihellystä, Neville oli jo korkealla ilmassa. Hän nousi noin 20 jalan korkeuteen, kunnes hänen otteensa luudasta lipesi ja hän kaatui maahan sivuttain mahtavan jysäyksen saattelemana. Nevillen ranne oli murtunut. Matami Huiski puhutteli meitä:

"Kukaan teistä ei saa liikahtaakaan, kun minä vien tämän pojan sairaalasiipeen!" Annatte niiden luutien olla siinä missä ne ovat tai lennätte Tylypahkasta nopeammin kuin ehditte sanoa 'huispaus'. Tulehan sitten." Hän lähti viemään Nevilleä polkua ylös kohti linnaa. Heti, kun he olivat kuulomatkan ulkopuolella, Malfoy purskahti nauruun.

"Näittekö te sen kasvot, sen köntyksen?" Hän hinkui naurun keskeltä ja muut luihuiset yhtyivät ilonpitoon. Minä olin räjähtämispisteessä. Olin vieläkin vihainen Malfoylle aamuisesta, mutta nyt pinnani lähestyi palamispistettä kovaa vauhtia. Muutkin rohkelikot näyttivät suuttuneilta.

"Sulje suusi, Malfoy" Parvati sanoi ja minä nyökkäsin hänen takanaan suurieleisesti.

"Oioi, sinä pidät Nevillen puolia, vai? Enpä olisi uskonut, että Parvati tykkää paksuista pikku itkupilleistä!" Kommentoi Pansy Parkinson, ärsyttävin ja kovanaamaisin tyttö, joka luihuisista löytyi. Minun pinnani rajat lähestyivät hurjaa vauhtia. Sitten Malfoy löysi ruohikosta Nevillen muistipallon, jonka hän oli ilmeisesti pudottanut pudotessaan.

"Anna se tänne, Malfoy." Harry Potter puuttui keskusteluun hiljaisella mutta hyvin käskevällä äänellä. Samassa muut vaikenivat ja tyytyivät seuraamaan tapahtumia. Malfoy hymyili ilkeästi ja sanoi:

"Minä taidan jättää sen jonnekin mistä Neville voi hakea sen - sopisiko vaikka - puun latva?" Malfoy hyppäsi luudanvarrelleen ja lensi aina vaan korkeammalle. Harry huusi hänelle:

"Anna se tänne!" Mutta Malfoy tyytyi vain huikkaamaan:

"Tule hakemaan, Potter!" Ja siinä samassa Harry tarttui luudanvarteensa ja minulla kiehui lopullisesti yli.

"Älä! Matami Huiski kielsi liikkumasta - sinä järjestät meille hankaluuksia!" Huusin hänen peräänsä vihaisesti, mutta hän oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan. Hän vain hyppäsi luudalleen ja potkaisi itsensä ilmaan. Hän lensi aina vain korkeammalle ja kuulin muiden tyttöjen kirkuvan vieressäni ja poikien ihailevia hihkauksia. Minä en pystynyt kirkumaan, en edes vihastani. Minua ärsytti niin suunnattomasti, kun ihmiset eivät voineet totella käskyjä, jotka oli annettu ERITTÄIN selvästi. Tuhahtelin ja melkein murisin itsekseni. Naamani oli varmasti ihan punainen. Harry ja Malfoy huutelivat toisilleen ja uhosivat tiputtavansa toisensa luudanvarsilta vuoronperään.

"Ota kiinni, jos saat!" Malfoy huudahti ja heitti lasipallon niin lujaa kuin pystyi. Hän aloitti laskeutumisen ja Harry ampaisi pallon perään. Hän kiihdytti ja nappasi pallon hienolla kopilla laskeutuessaan maahan. Hän liukui alas nurmikolle muistipallo nyrkissään. Samassa näin McGarmiwan tulevan polkua pitkin linnan suunasta aika vihaisen näköisenä. Arvasin, että_ joku _oli katsellut linnan ikkunoista, mutta että juuri McGarmiwa.

"En milloinkaan - En kertaakaan koko sinä aikana, jonka olen ollut Tylypahkassa -" Hän päivitteli silmät suurina. Muut alkoivat heti esittää vastaväitteitä ja kertomaan tarinaa, mutta McGarmiwa vain käski heidän lopettaa. Tiesin, että Harry olisi mennyttä kalua, kun hän lähti McGarmiwan perässä ylös linnaan. Oli harmi, että hän joutuisi lopettamaan opinnot Tylypahkassa näin pian. Minä en osaa ajatellakaan, miltä tuntuisi, jos minut erotettaisiin sen takia, että en ollut totellut yksinkertaista käskyä. Me jäimme seisomaan nurmikentälle järkyttyneinä (tai luihuiset pikemminkin huvittuneina), kunnes Matami Huiski tuli takaisin sairaalasiivestä. Tunti oli jo melkein loppu, joten hän päästi meidät pikkuisen etuajassa päivälliselle.

Päivällisellä oli tarjolla lihamureketta. Otin sitä muutaman palan ja vähän perunamuusia ja söin nopeasti keskustellen samalla Lavenderin ja Parvatin kanssa kuluneesta lentotunnista. Järkytyin, kun kuulin ettei Harrya ollutkaan erotettu koulusta, vaan hänet oli laitettu rohkelikon huispausjoukkueen etsijäksi. Olin lukenut huispauksesta paljon ja tiesin, että etsijä oli kaikkein vaarallisin pelipaikka. Eikä Tylypahkassa muutenkaan sallita ensiluokkalaisia huispausjoukueisiin. Minun oli pakko etsiä Harry ja Ron katseellani. Kun viimein huomasin heidät vähän matkan päässä, heidän luokseen oli juuri tullut luihuisen pöydästä kukas muukaan kuin Malfoy. Ajattelin, että joko se taas on ärsyttämässä kaikkia tahallaan ja rupesin salakuuntelemaan heidän keskusteluaan.

"Syötkö viimeistä ehtoollistasi, Potter? Milloin nouset junaan, joka vie sinut takaisin jästilään?" Malfoy kysyi halveksivalla äänensävyllään.

"Sinä olet paljon rohkeampi nyt kun olet maassa ja pikku ystäväsi ovat rinnallasi." Harry huomautti yhtä halveksivasti. Ja hän oli aivan oikeassa, vaikka Crabbessa ja Goylessa ei kyllä ollut mitään pikkuista...

"Minä peittoaisin sinut, koska tahansa yksinkin. Vaikka tänä yönä, jos tahdot. Velhojen kaksintaistelu. Pelkät sauvat - kosketusta ei sallita." Malfoy sanoi happamasti naksutellen rystysiään ja Harry ja Ron näyttivät vähän säikähtäneiltä.

"Mitä nyt? Sinä et tietysti edes tiedä mikä velhojen kaksintaistelu on." Malfoy naurahti happamasti ja Ron vastasi samalla sekunnilla:

"Totta kai hän tietää. Minä olen hänen sekundanttinsa, kuka on sinun?" Minua alkoi ärsyttää ja pahasti. Nyt tämä touhu alkoi pikkuhiljaa ärsyttää minua. Olin jo menossa sanomaan jotain heille, laitoin jo laukkuakin kiinni lähtöä varten, mutta sitten Malfoy sanoi:

"Crabbe. Sopiiko keskiyöllä? Tapaaminen palkintohuoneessa, se ei ole koskaan lukossa." Sitten hän lähti kavereidensa kanssa pois yhtä ylimielisen näköisenä kuin aina.

Kuulin Harryn kysyvän Ronilta velhojen kaksintaisteluun liittyviä kysymyksiä. En itsekään tiennyt niistä paljoa. Ehkä minun pitäisi lainata jokin niistä kertova kirja kirjastosta. Lähdin kävelemään heitä kohti ja sanoin:

"Anteeksi."

"Eikö täällä saa rauhassa syödäkään?" Ron kysyi hiukan halveksivasti, mutta minä leikin etten huomaisi häntä ja sanoin Harrylle:

"En voinut olla kuulematta, mitä sinä ja Malfoy puhuitte -"

"Et varmaan niin." Ron mutisi vihaisesti.

"- Etkä sinä saa lähteä hortoilemaan pitkin koulua keskellä yötä, ajattele nyt miten monta pistettä Rohkelikko menettää sinun takiasi, jos jäät kiinni, niin kuin taatusti jäät. Sinä toimit hyvin itsekkäästi." Sanoin Harrylle käskevällä äänensävyllä ja oletin, että hän edes jollain lailla huomiosi muutkin rohkelikot, mutta hän sanoi vain:

"Eikä tämä juttu kuulu sinulle tippaakaan."

Minua ärsytti suunnattomasti. Miksi heidän piti taas uhmata koulun sääntöjä, jo toisen kerran saman päivän aikana. Olin sanomassa heille jotain, mutta silloin Ron sanoi tylysti "Hyvästi" ja he lähtivät, vaikka heiltä jäi syöminen kesken.

Ajattelin etteivät he varmaankaan uskaltaisi toteuttaa suunnitelmaansa, mutta päätin kuitenkin pysyä oleskeluhuoneessa vahdissa illalla, jotta voisin puhua heille järkeä. Ajattelin myös sitä vaihtoehtoa, että kertoisin Ronin veljelle, Percylle, koulun valvojaoppilaalle heidän suunnitelmistaan, mutta en halunnut sittenkään saada vasikan leimaa. Tyydyin siis tekemään koko illan läksyjä ja kertaamaan, mutta mielessäni pyöri koko ajan erilaiset vaihtoehdot.

Illalla menin tavallisesti makuusaliin "nukkumaan", mutta yhdentoista aikaan nousin sängystä, puin aamutakin ylleni ja menin takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen odottamaan Harrya ja Ronia. Luin kirjaa, kunnes noin puolen tunnin päästä huomasin liikettä poikien rappusten alapäässä. Tiesin heti niiden olevan Harry ja Ron. He kävelivät lähemmäs minua ja olivat jo melkein muotokuva-aukon kohdalla, kun minä avasin suuni:

"Uskomatonta, että sinä todella rupeat siihen, Harry." Sanoin vihaisesti Harrylle, koska päätin, etten huomioisi Ronia, koska hänkään ei selvästi välittänyt olemassaolostani. Sytytin pöytälampun vieressäni taikasauvan napautuksella. Kummankin pojan silmät laajenivat ja heidän hiukan omahyväiset ilmeensä valuivat kasvoilta pois kuin vesi. Kihisin siinä vaiheessa kiukusta.

"Sinä! Painu pehkuihin!" Ron tiuskaisi raivoissaan äärimmäisen vihainen ilme kasvoillaan. Mutta minua ärsytti vielä enemmän. Hillitsin suurimman ärtymykseni äänessäni vain vaivoin ja tiuskaisin Ronille:

"Vähältä piti, etten kertonut veljellesi. Percylle- hän on valvojaoppilas, hän panisi mokomalle touhulle pisteen."

"Tule." Harry sanoi Ronille ja he menivät muotokuva-aukosta ulos. Minä nousin välittömästi ylös nojatuolista ja menin heidän perässään ulos muotokuva-aukosta. Sähisin vihaisesti, mutta yritin hillitä äänenvoimakkuuttani sanoessani:

"Ettekö te lainkaan piittaa Rohkelikosta, välitättekö te vain itsestänne, minä en ainakaan tahdo, että Luihuinen voittaa tupamestaruuden ja te menetätte ne kaikki pisteet, jotka minä sain McGarmiwalta kun osasin kertoa vaihdosloitsusta."

"Häivy." Ron ja Harry tiuskaisivat yhteen ääneen niin vihaisesti kuin pystyivät. Silloin päätin, että en jaksanut kinata heidän kanssaan enempää. Saisivat tehdä mitä itse halusivat omilla elämillään. Niimpä sanoin:

"Hyvä on, mutta minä olen varoittanut, muistakaa mitä minä sanoin, kun istutte huomenna kotijunassa, te olette niin -". Olin kääntynyt samalla selin heihin, koska olin menossa takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen, mutta kauhistuin, kun huomasin, että Lihava Leidi ei ollutkaan muotokuvassaan. Ilman häntä en päässyt takaisin torniin mitenkään. Unohdin jopa mitä minun oli pitänyt sanoa pojille. Käännyin takaisin heihin päin ja kysyin:

"Mitä minä nyt teen?" Ääneni oli yllättävän kimeä, koska olin hätääntynyt. En pääsisi takaisin torniin ennen aamua.

"Se on sinun ongelmasi. Meidän täytyy mennä, ettei myöhästytä." Ron sanoi välinpitämättömästi ja hän ja Harry lähtivät kohti marmoriportaikkoa. Minä jäin seisomaan tyhjän muotokuvan eteen ja miettimään mahdollisuuksiani. Minulla oli tasan kaksi vaihtoehtoa: Jäädä odottamaan, että Voro tai Norriska löytää minut ja saada rangaistuksen tai mennä poikien mukaan palkintohuoneeseen. Päätin mennä poikien mukaan, mutta tiesin, etteivät he ottaisi minua mukaan niin helposti. Juoksin heidät kiinni ja sanoin mahdollisimman käskevällä äänellä:

"Minä tulen mukaan."

"Etkä tule." Ron tokaisi katsomatta minuun ja jatkoi kävelemistä.

"Luuletteko te, että minä jään tänne seisoskelemaan ja odottelemaan että Voro saa minut kiinni? Jos hän löytää meidät kolme, minä kerron hänelle totuuden, sen että minä yritin estää teitä, ja te saatte luvan tukea minua." Sanoin hiukan ylimielisesti, jotta sanomani menisi perille.

"On sinulla otsaa -" Ron sanoi vihaisesti turhan kovalla äänellä.

"Suu kiinni, molemmat. Minä kuulin jotain." Harry kivahti, minä säikähdin ja rupesin kuuntelemaan tarkemmin. Ympäriltä kuului jonkinlaista tuhinaa.

"Norriskako?" Ron kysyi niin hiljaisella äänellä kuin pystyi, mikä säikäytti minut pahemmin. Sitten huomasin sykkyrälle käpertyneen ihmiseltä näyttävän kasan käytävän reunalla.

"Ei, ei ole. Se on Neville." Sanoin, kun huomasin, että kasa olikin Neville. Kumarruin hänen kasvojensa yläpuolelle ja Harry ja Ron tulivat myös lähemmäs. Neville hätkähti hereille.

Neville ei ollut muistanut uutta salasanaa, joten hän oli jäänyt oleskeluhuoneen ulkopuolelle nukkumaan päästyään pois sairaalasiivestä. Häntä pelotti selvästi, koska tunsin hänen tärinänsä. Hän pyysi päästä meidän mukaamme. Ron mulkoili vuorotellen kelloaan, minua ja Nevilleä.

"Jos jompikumpi teistä jää kiinni, minä en lepää ennen kuin olen oppinut sen mörkökirouksen, josta Orave kertoi, ja käyttänyt sitä teihin." Ron uhosi ja minun oli pakko alkaa korjata Ronin virheellistä käsitystä mörkökirouksesta. Se ei toimi ihmisiin, se toimii ainoastaan mörköihin. Mutta, kun avasin suuni, Harry sihahti minut vaikenemaan ja me jatkoimme matkaa. Kävelimme mahdollisimman hiljaa pitkin käytäviä ja laskeuduimme marmoriportaita kolmanteen kerrokseen. Kuulostelimme Voron ja Norriskan varalta, mutta meillä kävi tuuri: ilmeisesti Voro ja Norriska olivat toisella puolella linnaa partioimassa. Saavuimme palkintohuoneeseen ajallaan, muuta Malfoyta tai hänen kavereitaan ei näkynyt missään. Palkinnot kiiltelivät kuun valossa, kun minuutit matelivat ja Harry odotti taikasauva valmiina hyökkäystä varten. Kun kello tuli puolenyön ja yli arvasin mitä oli tapahtunut. Malfoy oli tietenkin huijannut Harrya ja Ronia vaeltelemaan keskellä yötä koulussa, jotta he jäisivät kiinni ja heistä erotettaisiin koulusta. Juuri, kun tämä ajatus pongahti mieleeni, kuulimme jonkun laahustavan pitkin käytäviä.

"Nuuski ympäriinsä, suloinen ystävä, he saattavat lymytä kulman takana." Voro sanoi Norriskalle ja minä melkein haukoin henkeä säikähdyksestä. Malfoy oli tietenkin suunnitellut tämän kunnolla: Hän oli jopa vihjaillut Vorolle, että joku liikkuisi puolenyön aikaan palkintohuoneen lähellä! Lähdimme päinvastaiseen suuntaan ja juuri, kun olimme päässeet piiloon seuraavaan huoneeseen, kuului Voron ääni palkintohuoneesta:

"Jossain he täällä ovat, piileskelevät mokomat." Hän jupisi ja Harry viittoi meitä käytävään. Kuljimme haarniskoiden reunustamaa käytävää eteenpäin. Voro lähestyi uhkaavasti ja Neville säikähti, vinkaisi ja pinkaisi juoksuun. Sitten hän kompastui, tarttui Ronia vyötäisistä ja he kaartuivat kumpikin haarniskan päälle. Siitä kuului niin kova ääni, että se olisi voinut herättää koko linnan, joten meidän hiljaisuudellamme ei ollut enää väliä. Niimpä Harry huusi: "JUOSKAA!" ja me pinkaisimme hirvittävään juoksuun pitkin käytävää. Minulle tuli outo halu nauraa. En kuitenkaan pystynyt nauramaan ja juoksemaan samaan aikaan, joten keskityin juoksemaan läpi kuvakudosten jonkinlaiseen salakäytävään, joka vei meidät lähelle loitsuluokkaa.

"Taisimme karistaa hänet kannoiltamme." Harry sanoi ja hän oli aivan oikeassa. Loitsuluokka oli aika kaukana palkintohuoneesta. Me kaikki läähätimme ja pyyhimme otsiamme ja minä hoin hengästyneesti:

"Mitä – minä - sanoin, mitä – minä - sanoin."

"Meidän täytyy päästä takaisin Rohkelikkotorniin ja vähän äkkiä." Ron sanoi hiukan hätääntyneesti. Silloin tiesin, että pojat olivat tajunneet saman kuin minä jo varttia aikaisemmin. Päätin kuitenkin sanoa sen ääneen:

"Malfoy huijasi sinua. Kai sinä käsität? Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan tulla tapaamiseenne - Voro tiesi, että joku olisi palkintohuoneessa eli Malfoy oli varmasti vihjannut hänelle siitä." Näin Harryn katseesta, että hän tiesi minun olevan oikeassa. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut sitä minulle, vaan tokaisi:

"Aletaan painua." Me jatkoimme eteenpäin hiljaisuuden vallitessa, mutta pian joku syöksähti ulos meidän edessä olevasta luokkahuoneesta: Nimittäin Riesu. Minä huokaisin hiljaa. Meidän pitäisi taas kohta juosta ja rupesin valmistautumaan siihen henkisesti.

"Harhailette yöllä ympäriinsä, ekaluokan enkelit? Soo, soo, soo. Tuhmaa, tuhmaa, jääpi kiinni, jos uhmaa." Riesu lällätti ja Harry vastasi:

"Me ei jäädä kiinni, jos sinä et paljasta meitä, Riesu, Ole kiltti."

"Pitäisi kertoa Vorolle, pitäisi. Omaksi parhaaksenne, ymmärrättehän?" Riesu sanoi pyhimysmäisellä äänellä. Sitten Ron teki virheen. Hän käski Riesua menemään pois tieltä ja yritti syöksyä tätä päin. Siitä Riesu sai kimmokkeen ruveta huutamaan:

"OPPILAITA POISSA VUOTEESTA! OPPILAITA POISSA VUOTEESTA LOITSUKÄYTÄVÄSSÄ!" Olin arvannut tämän heti, kun näimme Riesun. Pinkaisimme juoksuun Riesun ali kohti ovea. Harry ja Ron pamahtivat kohti sitä, koska se oli lukossa. Ron vaikeroi avuttomana ja tuuppi ovea. Voro lähestyi uhkaavasti: kuulimme hänen läähätyksensä.

"Äh, väistykää vähän." Ärähdin, nappasin Harryn taikasauvan, napautin oven lukkoa ja kuiskasin: "Alohomora!" Ovi avautui ja menimme sen sisäpuolelle. Olin opetellut lukonavaamis- loitsun loitsukirjasta etuajassa. Onneksi sille tuli nyt hyötykäyttöä. Kuuntelimme oven läpi Voron ja Riesun keskustelua. Riesu puijasi Voroa, nauroi ilkeästi huijaukselleen ja suhahti matkoihinsa jättäen Voron kiroamaan jälkeensä.

"Hän luulee, että tämä ovi on lukossa. Minusta tuntuu, että tästä vielä selviydytään." Harry sanoi iloisesti, mutta liian aikaisin. Neville oli kääntynyt huoneeseen päin ja nykinyt Harryn aamutakin hihaa hetken verran, kunnes Harry kääntyi katsomaan. Minä ja Ron käännyimme myös ja ainakin minä järkytyin syvästi. Huoneessa tai pikemminkin käytävässä oli jättikokoinen kolmipäinen koira, joka täytti huoneen lattiasta kattoon asti. Koira katseli meitä hulluilla silmillään ja alkoi murista. Huomasin, että se seisoi lattialuukun päällä, joten se varmasti vartioi jotakin. Mutta mitä? Aloin juuri miettimään asiaa tai esinettä, mitä voisi säilyttää Tylypahkassa, kunnes tajusin, että koira varmaankin söisi meidät, jollemme lähtisi hyvin pian. Harry oli jo avannut oven ja ryntäsimme takaisin käytävään. Onneksi Voro oli lähtenyt etsimään meitä muualta. Yritimme juosta mahdollisimman kauas koirasta. Juostessani tajusin, miksi kolmipäinen koira oli ollut käytävässä. Se oli tietenkin kolmannen kerroksen kielletty käytävä! Miksi tajusin sen vasta nyt? Juoksimme yhtä kyytiä takaisin lihavan leidin muotokuvan luo.

"Missä te olette luuhanneet?" Lihava leidi kysyi katsellessaan meitä.

"Ei sillä väliä - siankärsä- siankärsä." Harry sanoi ja lihava leidi päästi meidät sisään. Istuimme tärisevinä nojatuoliin. Nevillen kasvot muuttuivat pikkuhiljaa punaisista pelästyneen valkoisiksi ja hän näytti siltä kuin ei puhuisi enää koskaan.

"Mitä he oikein aikovat, kun pitävät sellaista olioita lukittuna kouluun? Jos joku koira on joskus kaivannut liikuntaa, niin se." Ron sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Minun hengitykseni alkoi tasaantua ja onnistuin vastaamaan mahdollisimman kiukkuisesti:

"Eikö kukaan teistä käytä lainkaan silmiään? Ettekö te nähneet, minkä päällä se seisoi? Kivahdin ja Harry vastasi:

"Lattian? Minä en katsellut sen jalkoihin, minulla oli tarpeeksi tekemistä sen päiden kanssa." Puuskahdin vihaisena ja vastasin:

"Ei, ei lattian. Se seisoi lattialuukun päällä. Ilmiselvästi se vartioi jotain." Sanoin ajatukseni ääneen ja nousin samalla seisomaan. Yritin tuijottaa heitä mahdollisimman vihaisesti sanoessani:

"Toivottavasti te olette nyt tyytyväisiä. Me olisimme voineet kuolla - tai mikä pahempaa, saada potkut. Ja jos ette nyt pane pahaksenne, niin minä painun pehkuihin." Lähdin kipuamaan tyttöjen makuusaliin. Kuulin vielä Ronin kommentin:

"Ei, ei me panna pahaksemme. Voisi kuvitella, että hänet raahattiin väkipakolla mukaan, vai mitä? Minä hymähdin ja olin jo kommentoimassa jotain takaisin, mutta päätinkin mennä suoraan nukkumaan. Sängyssä mietin vielä, mitä koira mahdollisesti vartioi. Oliko se jotain arvokasta vai jotain tappavaa. Ehkä kumpaakin. Lisäksi minua ärsytti Harryn ja Ronin käytös. Harry oli päässyt kahdesta läheltäpiti - tilanteesta saman vuorokauden aikana ja Ron vain jaksoi heittää ilkeitä kommenttejaan. Viimeisenä ajatuksena ennen nukahtamista ajattelin, että alan pitää heille mykkäkoulua. Tiedän, että se on vähän lapsellista, mutta sillä minimoisin Ronin ärsyttävyyden. Lopulta nukahdin ärsyyntyneenä kahden aikaan yöllä.


End file.
